


［永研］爱与不幸

by Kibou_Mitsukami



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibou_Mitsukami/pseuds/Kibou_Mitsukami
Summary: 成为魔法少女吧！手机里突然出现的桌面宠物这么大叫道，并说出了不做就会被威胁的恐怖宣言。……我才不要呢！即使这么拒绝也没用喔。因为你有爱的人吧？为了对方哪怕变身成女孩子也忍声吞气，于是不情不愿地举起魔杖开始战斗。





	1. 永近的场合1.1

**Author's Note:**

> 魔法少女系列-狐兔  
> ①这是一个永研成为魔法少女的故事！高中生酸酸甜甜的恋爱故事，草莓味的！  
> ②完全架空！世界观与东喰完全不同！也许会有人物串场但是几率不高！  
> ③请把魔法少女俺的形象从脑子里团吧团吧丢出去  
> ④南先生写这种东西是绝对甜党哦？老规矩，阅读时记得带牙膏、漱口水，还有装狗粮的碗。  
> ⑤是个中篇长度，日常与战斗杂着来，缘更

为什么会这样？  
永近不由自主地想。

最初认识那个人是在国中的时候吧。同班，却一直没有说话。  
他是一个很怕生的孩子。在同一个空间里，安静的地方永远被他占领。或者说他在的地方才是安静。  
永近和他完全相反。永近的人缘好，交友关系广到全校和毕业生，身边总是围着人，永远安静不下来。  
“永近”这个姓氏就是这个意思吧？永远靠近。尽管永读作“久（naga）”而不是“永（e）”就是了。

永近和那个孩子——名为金木研的孩子——应该是两条永不相交的平行线。  
也许是其中一方，或者两方都有，弯得不成样子了才变成这样。

永近清楚记得那是国二的事情。他的记性很好，肯定没错。  
国二的下午，他当值日生，不满着同伴没有一个留下来陪他，门口就出现了别人。  
乖孩子的黑发，乖孩子的规整校服，乖孩子手里还捏着本书。  
这个乖孩子向他告白了。  
奇怪的是，永近想不起来那告白的详细内容。可能是他自己也太过紧张。  
被男生告白，他是第一次。  
不是他自恋，他的确很受欢迎。他也有过女朋友。但没想过会吸引男生。  
太失礼了。永近后来回想。  
我当时居然就这么站在那里走神想自己会吸引男生的地方，几乎没注意到对方。  
幸好——算是幸好吗？他没有忘记回复对方。  
“对不起。”  
少年眼里暗淡下去的光，失望无力垂下的手。  
永近跟他不熟。自然不认为自己有责任安慰。而且断了别人希望再送温暖——那是渣男。

然后第二天，金木没有来上学。第三天也没有来。第四天也没有。  
老师说他转学了。  
这件事没有在班里掀起任何波澜。大概除了少年临走前鼓起勇气告白的那个人，谁都不会记得住他的确切形象。  
永近和朋友在教室里谈天说地，偶尔余光瞥到窗边位置，以为他还坐在那里看书。  
愣着看过去，结果是别人。  
什么啊——他自己嘀咕。像极了思春。

国二、国三，两年过去了，永近没想到居然会在高中与他重逢。  
嘴里念着班级名，推开门进去，目光自动锁定了窗边的位置。  
这回是完全愣住了。  
是他。  
不是幻觉。  
肯定是他。

为什么会这么执着他？永近装作若无其事撇开目光。  
他没有任何特别，我也早就拒绝了他的告白。实话说，我到底为什么整整两年都没有再交能交女朋友——永近这个时候突然在乎起了面子问题，死鸭子嘴硬不肯承认。  
承认他就是挺在乎对方。

青春期少年发觉自己的性取向不同会怎么样？  
会刻意避开引起自己察觉的那个人吧。  
假装自己远离了他，自己就会变回正常。

永近努力避开金木。  
他真的很努力。  
可是目光也很努力地想让他看向对方。  
身体也很努力让他不要忽略落在后背的偷窥视线。  
金木在看着他。在看着他喔——耳边有谁小声细语。心里有人十分骄傲开心。

但是半个学期过去了。永近按捺着跟金木搭话的欲.望，金木却除了几次偷窥，一点靠近他的动静都没有。

怪你。什么都没做，所以他现在不要你啦——永近暗骂，踌躇不安。  
其实刚好吧？他不喜欢我了，我也不用担心会因为他变成同性恋……

尽管如此。尽管如此。  
永近发现抽屉里的情书的时候，嘴角完全是不受控制的上扬。  
他很聪明。他经常留意细节。  
没错的吧？  
这个信封在金木回家路上必经的文具店内售卖中，这个压痕肯定是小心翼翼夹在书里许久。  
会是他最喜欢看的那本书吗——永近幻想着金木准备情书时的神态，手指轻轻掀起信封页，确保它的完整。  
看，这张纸。和金木读书时做感想笔记的纸张一模一样喔。一点都不懂得掩饰，真是青涩的家伙。  
朋友笑闹他。  
“永近——空窗期两年，终于又来春天了？”  
“看起来很开心啊哈哈哈哈。”  
“那不是吗，都等了两年了哦？我还想着我们一群人里最受欢迎的永近都没有再交女朋友，指不定我也要单身一个高中了。”  
闭嘴啦！你们会吓跑他的！  
永近不着痕迹地抹去一点慌张，笑骂叫他们别吵，不由自主微微探头穿过他们挡在眼前的身体去看金木。  
他听见了吗？他没听见吧？他们这么大声，怎么会听不见呢——  
呼。  
看见耳机线时松了口气。  
过于明显的反应让同伴疑惑。  
“怎么啦？”他们顺着那个方向看去。  
窗外，树叶，小鸟。  
不对，你们遗漏了窗边坐着的人！  
永近忍住控诉，挠挠头傻笑。  
“我刚才幻听，以为下雨了。真是吓我一跳。”  
“啊啊，要是下雨了，我可没有伞回去。”  
他们闲聊起别的了。  
永近趁机拆开信封，用身体悄悄挡着不让人看到内容。  
那是金木写给他的情书。当然只有他们两个人才能看。  
这是他们两个之间的秘密。  
想到这个，永近心情就过分明朗。

没错的，绝对没错的。  
这个字迹——就是金木的嘛！  
他果然还喜欢我！  
静立枝头的小鸟高兴得蹦起，快掉下去的时候展翅飞翔，将永近的心抛得老高老高的。  
永近屏着呼吸，一字一字地阅读信里的情感，生怕一个呼气就吓跑了像主人一样内敛的文字。

喜欢你。我知道这样的感情会给你带来困扰。可是对不起，我真的很喜欢你。  
你每天的一举一动，我能听见的你说过的话。我都喜欢。  
我和你的距离很远，你可能甚至不知道我的名字。请当做偶遇，看完就把它丢掉吧。尽管嘲笑也没问题。  
我一直喜欢你喔。但也一直都不敢说。这会是我最后一次告白了。谢谢你，让我喜欢你。以后路过的时间也请多多指教。

这不是一封求交往的情书。  
永近的嘴角平了下来。  
反反复复反反复复地看。  
没有。哪里都没有写着“请与我交往”。也没有写着去哪个地点交付答案。  
为什么？只是一次拒绝就让你放弃了吗？  
他抬头看向窗边。  
阳光明媚。小鸟已经不在了。金木也不知什么时候离开了教室。

很可爱喔——永近想这么回复金木。  
太可爱了啊。为什么会有人在情书里写上“看完就把它丢掉吧”“谢谢你让我喜欢你”这么可爱的话？  
他想抱住那个家伙，然后告诉他其实不用这么不自信的。  
或许是因为他曾经的拒绝才导致了现状？那么由他担起责任。  
说起来。他一次都没有看见过金木笑。  
他笑起来会是什么样的？  
永近心怀期待。

“啊，说起来我好像中午看见了有个女生放情书到永近桌子里啦。”一个朋友叫道。  
“咦？”  
女生？  
永近诧异瞪眼。  
没搞错吧？金木是男的哦？长得有点小清秀，但他的确是个男的哦？  
“很可爱呢。”朋友比划着，“半长的黑发，扎了两根下垂的马尾，穿着不知道哪间学校的水手服。害害羞羞地放了信就像兔子一样超快跑掉了。”  
“永近你这家伙，居然认识了外校女生？才高一就这么嚣张了！”  
永近一点应答他们的心思都没有。  
真的假的？  
女生？不是金木？  
或许会是金木的姐妹——？避免金木被人发现的尴尬，所以帮忙送信了？  
不对不对。永近摇头晃掉这个猜测。我观察金木这么久，都没发现他家里有姐姐妹妹的痕迹啊。

来了来了。偷窥又来了。  
永近下意识挺直腰板，余光留神。果不其然，用手帕擦着湿哒哒手的金木回到了座位上。那道偷窥也消失了。  
但是永近和金木的视线正巧撞上。  
双方都愣了一下，然后不约而同撇开脸，红了耳根。  
“干嘛——又听到雨声了吗？”  
“没有嘞。我只是眼睛累了看树哦。”

为什么会这样？  
永近不思其解地想。

他等。等到了金木值日的那天。等到了金木一个人放学，然后突然出现拽着他的手奔向天台。  
黄昏天正好，风徐徐吹着，云向无际天空涌去，如同极速流逝的时间。  
跑得太猛，两个人都急急喘气。  
“永、永近君……”  
“那个！”永近猛地吞了口口水，强行止住紧张，大喊道。  
他的声音一定传到了世界的另一端。  
“那个！”他重复了一遍，像极了初生牛犊，焦躁不安地蹬着蹄子。  
别的男生告白时候的流程是什么来着？  
永近脑子里乱成了浆糊。  
他向来是被告白的一方，对别人告白这是第一次。  
鞠躬，伸手，眼睛紧闭等待审判，声音闷闷的，血液一口气全部冲上脑袋。  
“我喜欢你！请跟我交往！”

仿佛是世界上最不可思议的事情发生了。仿佛是奇迹出现在眼前。  
金木缓缓瞪大眼，难以置信。  
他紧了紧握住书包带的手，开口变得艰难万分。  
“我……”金木张了张嘴，无措到了极点，“对不起……”

为什么会这样？  
永近愕然仰头。  
那个安静的孩子抱歉地微笑着，微弯的眉眼里充盈着温柔。  
“那个……真的很对不起。”

这是报复吗？  
高鼓的心跳一瞬间被那句“对不起”冻结了。  
硬邦邦的，冰凉的。  
“啊……”永近哑然失声，什么都说不出口，伸出的手渐渐下垂。  
无力、失光。  
那天金木的心情也是这样的吧？  
他眨了眨眼。  
糟糕透了。  
原来这就是被人拒绝。


	2. 金木的场合2.1

金木一直喜欢永近。  
没有出于特别的原因。喜欢就是喜欢。那个开端可能是偶然对方帮忙捡书时指尖无意的触碰，也有可能是金木作为班干帮老师收资料时无意的对话。  
不知不觉中。尽管没有很多来往。就是不知不觉地，金木喜欢上了他。  
他不认为自己的性向是一个问题。在睡不着的夜晚里他偶尔会想，孤独一生对他而言是个大概率事件，既然如此，有人肯爱他他都十分高兴了，性别这些无所谓的东西根本没有必要挑剔。

毕竟。你看。姨母家不待见自己。在学校自己也不被接纳。

校园霸凌留下来的擦伤被放在水龙头底下冲得发白，白得好像麻木了。姨母给的少少零用钱使得买了书籍就不得不减少一顿午餐，胃部饿得隐隐作痛。  
水流在旋转的开关下逐渐变弱。金木直起前倾的身体，取下夹在唇间的手帕，轻轻印在伤口上汲取水迹。镜子里映出来的是个苍白的孩子。  
他饱受无故发生的欺凌。他被迫拉出安静呆着的角落。他受尽了收养家庭里的不公待遇。  
金木稍稍理了理偏长遮眼的刘海，确认自己没有表现得太过脆弱后，垂眼抬步出了洗手间。

他有自己的自尊。即便那不算很强，但也足够在校园恶霸的拳头下活下来。  
搞得太难看回家会被姨母责备惹是生非，太难看在学校里会引起老师注意。  
一旦那些人认为自己会告诉老师，说不定会招惹来更大的麻烦。

金木头脑很好。  
有的时候的确会有点迟钝，可理智的事情上他还是很清楚的。  
会让他变得迟钝的事情是指——有关喜欢的人的事情。

完成一次「代班」值日后，不出意料天已经在泛红。  
金木赶紧收拾了书包快步回家。太晚到家会被抱怨自己拖延了吃晚饭的时间。而与其顶着怨怼吃饭，还不如平时那种不尴不尬的冷暴力。

手机震动了起来。

金木没有什么朋友，通讯录里有的是班级其他班干部、老师和姨母一家的电话，再加上偷偷用班干职权偷来的永近的电话。  
在回家路上会给他发信息的一般是姨母。多半叫他顺路去便利店买些东西回来。

不过这次不是。

这次是「兔子」。

【你好呀！】  
金木呆愣愣看着手机里莫名其妙出现的桌面宠物。  
那是一只兔子。爱丽丝梦游仙境里的那种两脚走路的兔子，不过是黑毛，眼睛更是诡异的紫。

不合理的事情发生了。

金木惊得瞪大眼。然而这激突心情在短短几秒内就平复了下来，转而成为诡异的平静。  
他迟疑地主动打招呼。  
“你好……兔子桑？”  
【我没有名字，叫我兔子就好了哩！】  
那只有一指节大小的黑兔在金木的智能手机屏里上下蹦了蹦。  
在金木发出询问之前，它自顾自开始了说明。

【对不起哩！你被选中了哩！成为不幸魔女吧哩！】  
“……欸？”  
【你有一个神派下来的任务呀。你必须要成为不幸魔女，达成收集457942份厄运的目标。否则——】  
黑兔突然凑到屏幕前，侧过放大的脸用单边眼盯着金木。  
紫色虹膜里竖起的黑色兽瞳莫名令金木毛骨悚然。  
【——否则你喜欢的人就会遭遇天大的不幸！】

这是恐吓。  
这是恐吓。  
不。  
不对。  
这根本就是恶作剧！  
肯定是学校里看不习惯他的谁……又或者是长大后开始厌恶自己的表弟！这是他们的玩笑！  
金木一个冷颤，手指猛地用力按下关机键。  
手机屏幕熄灭。如同他竖立了一道铁门封锁兔子的行动。

我刚刚在干什么？

后背泛起的一片冷汗沁湿了校服打底的白衫。金木刚才一直大步向家去的步伐不知何时居然停了下来。  
几秒前发生的事情就像是被魔法迷惑了一般。他居然傻乎乎地跟手机屏幕里不正常出现的桌宠打招呼，傻乎乎地仔细地去听对方说话。  
金木把手机往包里一丢，重新迈开的步伐比之前要快上了很多。  
不是因为即将完全黑暗的天空。不是因为收养他的姨母家里有越晚归越长的迎接他的臭骂。  
是因为后面似有似无的跟踪感。

背后灵。  
背后灵。  
逢魔时刻。

【不是你走得快就能甩得掉的啦哩。】

声音凭空出现在脑海里。  
宛如被邪灵附身。  
“呜哇！”  
金木快要跑起来的脚被这声音一惊，不小心自己绊倒自己。幸好手边就是电线杆，眼疾手快一扶才避免了摔惨。

【小心点嘛哩。】  
兔子似乎在嘟囔。

“为什么——！？”

不对。  
他应该想到这个的。  
如果不是人为真的是非自然力量作祟，既然能够凭空出现在手机里，那再到脑海里说话也没什么稀奇的。

金木合拢因为惊恐不自觉张大的嘴巴，牙齿无意识地用力咬在一起。  
这可能就是藏在心底的用来维护喜欢的人的毅力。

“……你是谁？你到底想干什么？”

夕阳光铺天盖地地罩下来，站在人行道中间的金木的影子被拖得很长。  
他在自言自语。  
没有别的路人能看得见那突然闯进他生活的东西。也没有别的路人能帮的了他。  
根本来说，也许没有任何别人会尝试去理解「魔法」「神」这一类明摆着是发疯了或者患有重度妄想症才说出口的词汇。

【我说过了呀！我是兔子！神选中了你，让你成为新一任不幸魔女哩。我的任务就是辅助你，直到你达成达成收集457942份厄运的目标，就去寻找下一任魔女哩。当然，我也有监视你和惩罚你的能力。】  
“……不幸魔女是什么？”  
【是专门收集别人身上的厄运到自己身上的少女哩。如果不完成任务的话那些厄运就会统统转移到魔女喜欢的人身上，缠住一辈子呀哩。】

金木呼吸微窒。  
“哪怕、哪怕我转移喜欢的对象？”  
【魔法能检测你的真心。我们诅咒的对象不是你说的喜欢的人，而是你心上真正喜欢的人哟。所以想要蒙混过关是不可能的哩！】  
“但是…但是我怎么会被选中是魔女？我明明是男的！”  
【性别向来不是问题的呀哩！】  
说到这个，兔子似乎十分开心。  
【来，跟着我念：食尽不幸吧，魔女——】

那是动画片里要变身的魔法少女会喊出的台词。  
被不知名力量牵引着行为的金木小小声地复述了。  
红着耳根，包含羞耻感地。

紧接着。不可思议的事情发生了。  
证明了兔子本身为异常的异常现状——

黑雾凭空大量涌出，不断缠在金木身上，把他托向半空。  
原本单肩背着的包顺着手臂滑落在地。  
先是缠绕手臂。无论金木怎么挥动手它都紧紧附在上面。  
然后是身体、下肢。最后是头部。  
黑雾在一秒有多点的时间里将金木包成了一枚巨大的黑茧，隐隐有紫光涌动。  
而被封起来的金木反而没有太过难受。  
意外的是温和柔软的感觉——就像回到子宫里，沉浸在母亲羊水的温暖中。

恒星跨越光年穿破大气层送来光。那红光伴随大半沉没地平线的太阳身躯而渐渐变暗。  
黑茧浮在无人的寂静的街道中央。光给它制造了阴影。  
影子无视物理定律擅自扭曲起来，一时化作头部是诡异兔头的纤细少女的身影，一时化作漫画里角色心理混乱时黑线的一团乱麻。

从开始到结尾，共计三秒左右。

单肩背书包静静躺在被光染成暗红的街道上。

黑茧怦然爆开。

一位少女轻巧落地。

她是多么的美丽。她有着白皙的皮肤和搭配完美的五官。右眼眼角底黑色的泪滴形印记即便诡异也丝毫不影响她的外貌。  
她是多么的可爱。她有着由顺滑黑色长发梳成两条下垂双马尾，白色的发圈紧紧扎着不让里头蹦出来太多细碎的发丝。  
她是多么的纯真。她穿着黑白色搭配的水手服，黑色长裤袜遮盖了小腿部分，套在脚丫上的也是学校标配的黑色圆头皮鞋。

这位少女。  
她名为金木研。

“唔呃？！”  
落地后恍惚刹那，金木下意识顺着被晚风吹到有些凉凉的大腿根的感觉低头。  
他看到了。  
他变成了她的现实。  
“咦欸——！”  
金木倒吸一口气，努力让自己的惨叫不要太大声。  
少女瞪圆了眼睛。

【恭喜！！变身成功了哩！】  
“等、等一下啊？”  
金木急哄哄地质问。  
“我以为所谓的「不是问题」是指有魔法之类的能掩盖性别？！”  
【噗噗。不能撒谎呀。说是魔女，那当然要由女孩子来当啦哩！】  
“那你找女孩子去说变成魔法少女啊！”

底下缺失、上面多余的感觉似乎成为了一根短短的导.火索，完美地迅速地点燃金木的焦躁不安。

【可是你是神选的呀。】  
兔子的声音里满是无辜。  
【而且不用担心哩。你用意念尝试解除一下变身，就又会变回去啦。唔姆，还有就是你跟我的谈话也可以通过意念来啦哩。总是对空气自言自语会被当作是神经病的吧哩。】

——这个现状已经让我很怀疑自己是不是脑子不好使了。  
金木少有的腹诽，一边尝试执行兔子的指令。

无声无息地，身上的衣物融化成黑雾从金木身上滑落，露出内里的黑色立领校服。

天彻底地黑了。黑得彻底。

——这就是国二的某一天。金木生活中发生巨大转折的一天。  
从那天开始，他就必须每日抽出时间去变成「另一个人」，穿梭在城市里收集人们身上的厄运。

【黑色的雾气就是厄运哩。嗯，你的身上有不少喔。只有收集的厄运越多，你的战斗力才会变得越强呢哩。可是与此同时，那些被你积到身上的厄运也会影响你的生活哩。】

差一点就撞到身上的汽车。被风刮掉下来的阳台边缘的花盆。通过时骤然碎裂的玻璃门。

【唯一的排除厄运的方法是将它们寄存给当天死去的人哩。死灵会将厄运携带去往亡灵世界进行净化哩。如果你要是想，可以用力量杀人然后把厄运寄送给死者。你的前辈就是这么做的哩！这样能够有效收集并清理哩。】  
“可是……收集厄运是要帮助别人的对吧？为了排除那些厄运故意去杀人…不就是犯罪了吗？”  
【噗噗噗。你可是魔女呀哩！反正别人的眼里魔女就是邪恶的代表呀。】  
“……”  
【另外一种净化的方法是打倒「恶物」哩。恶物是某个地点聚集多了厄运而由浓郁的黑雾转化成的怪兽。打倒它们收回里面的厄运也是你的任务哩。而这种恶物的身体里有「净化水晶」，那个也可以起到净化作用哩，量也比一个死人要多了哩。】  
“哪里有恶物？”  
【你自己能感觉到的不是吗哩？不祥的气息。散发得最强烈的地方——传说中的那些闹鬼的地方，可是有大型恶物存在哩！】

不被常人的肉眼所能捕捉的黑发少女像灵活的兔子一样蹦跳在房屋顶间，掠过的地方有少少的黑雾从路人身上浮出，追随她而去。  
她突然停了下来，露出倾听的表情，眼睛望着高楼底下的街道，寻找自己锁定的目标。  
一旦厄运的数量变多就会扎根在人的身上，很难简单吸走，必须要有身体接触才能收集黑雾。  
那种数量附在人身上久了，容易带来生命危险，她必须要赶在事故发生之前——

找到了！

斑马线对面绿色的信号灯。孤身一人走在街道上。空荡车道上的红灯微弱闪烁。  
从楼顶就能清晰地看见拐角处不知前方情况而在加速的卡车。  
红灯灭了。  
是转换成绿灯了吗？  
不是。是断电了。  
卡车司机下意识打方向，往自己的目标地去。  
路人被左方突来的灯光闪了眼。  
一道黑影忽地闪过，肩头似乎被什么人轻轻一拍。

“刹——！！！”

司机脚下错开猛地一踩，整辆卡车顺着惯性往前，在路人因为恐慌瞪大的眼睛里放大。  
它停了下来。  
还差几厘米。  
还差几厘米就撞上了。  
汗珠从这个受惊的上班族的鼻头滚落。他喉头微动，整个人僵住不敢动。  
“你没事吧？！”  
司机匆忙开窗探出头来问。  
“没、没事……”

水手服少女看见了这一幕。  
她收回视线，往家的方向去。

夜晚八点。  
少女从窗户进了二楼的屋。房子门前门牌上写着浅冈二字。  
黑雾褪下，少女变回少年的模样。穿着朴素的睡衣。  
“呼……”  
【成果不错呢哩。】  
“但是今晚没有时间去医院寄送了。”  
金木一脸疲倦。  
他白日上课，晚上出去收集厄运。即便变身后身体素质上涨了，也不会像上体育课跑步那样没几圈就晕倒，但终归没办法消除精神上的疲劳。  
做这样的事情有一个月多了。他不在乎自己的身体是一回事，更严重的是如果一晚不去寄送厄运的话，他身上积累的黑雾会引起比车祸更大的灾难。

兔子说要收集够「457942份厄运」。一份的量等于能让人出重伤的车祸。  
幸在这样的份量聚在一个人身上的可能不大，金木不用到处救人。  
不幸在因此他距离收集完还遥遥无期。

现在金木身上差不多有两份半。等同于能让一个人立刻患上癌症。  
让金木最为不安的是……厄运以宿主为主体，会侵染周围一定范围内的人。  
也就是，他如果要上学，就有可能会让同班的永近英良遭遇不幸。

【真是不幸呀哩。】

金木坐到床上，寻思着深夜再去一趟医院太平间。  
“金木。”  
有人象征性地敲门一下，然后在房间主人允许前便拧门进来了。  
“……有事吗，姨母？”

一副上了年纪的模样的女人仰着下巴，眼珠转动，落在他的身上。  
目光里的冷漠几乎不加掩饰。  
“我们要搬家了。我们决定把你留在这里。”  
「我们」指的是浅冈家。她嘴里的「我们」从来都不包括眼前这个孩子。  
金木惊讶。  
“搬家？去哪里？”  
“城里。”  
女人有点烦躁。  
她想趁机摆脱这个小兔崽子。只要定时打钱就好了吧？反正他很会照顾自己。她有自信这个向来不乐意给别人添麻烦的家伙会保持沉默尊重他们的选择，然后自己留下。  
但万一他说他要跟着走，她没办法丢下他在这里不管。法律会制裁她，周围的人会看笑话。

听见回答的金木神色一动。

去城里。  
去城里的话就不会再遇到永近了。

这本该是会让他悲伤的事情。一个月前的他肯定会毫不犹豫地选择留下。  
可是现在。  
现在啊。  
【离开也可以的哟哩。你的工作是没有限定范围的呢哩。】  
金木紧了一下拳头。

“……我想跟着去，可以吗？”  
他第一次主动提要求，不住地抿唇掩饰紧张，声音有点小。  
“我对现在这个学校有点不满……所以……”

“哈？你还真是敢说呢。那可是我挑的学校！环境能有多差？！我还好心让你跟优一一所学校呢！真是不知好歹。”  
姨母大声咂舌，嫌恶昭然若揭。  
“行吧行吧。你自己收拾干净要做的事情。”

房门被大力撞上。金木紧着的肩膀垮了下来，放松整个人倒向床铺。

迷茫。  
孤独。

他翻身蜷缩起来。

一直以来没有朋友的他都是孤身一人。他不觉得自己寂寞，是因为早就习惯了。  
到了现在想找人商谈自己的困境的时候，都不知道该跟谁说好。

【噗噗噗。你还有我啊哩。】  
兔子不讲理的声音。放在一侧自己亮起来解锁的手机。  
金木头疼地熄掉屏幕。  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
也不看看是谁让我变成现在这样的……  
他孩子气地嘟哝。  
兔子听见了。它少见的没有多加评论。  
…………  
嗯，因为被说出了无法反驳的事实嘛。

金木再翻了个身，像锅里的鱼。  
鸽灰的瞳孔望着天花板上的光源。

“呐，你说我……临走前要不要去告个白呀？”  
【……】  
兔子静了。  
【唔噢噢噢噢！！那不是很好嘛！！】  
它立刻吵吵闹闹起来。  
【当面告白？还是匿名情书？】

金木向光伸手。  
光从指缝间漏下。  
“既然有可能是最后一次见面了……那就……当面说吧。”

自己是男生。对方也是男生。  
他可能会讨厌我，厌恶我。  
不过既然要走了……就尽力放手一搏，传达自己的心意。  
反正、反正他以后再怎么讨厌我，我也不知道了嘛。

金木懦弱地抱着这样的心思，在那天夕阳的时刻于教室门口拦住了永近。  
得到的回复当然是“对不起”。

【真是个温柔的人哩。】  
“嗯。所以，稍微有点更加喜欢他了。”

金木并不难过。  
从永近那里得来什么结果他都能接受。而能够得到预想中最好的结局——不被讨厌——他就已经很开心了。  
永近君虽然看起来经常大咧咧的，不过金木知道，他一直都是个温柔的人。

抱着决断的心情告白后离开。金木的日子没有更多的改变。  
在城里他还是没日没夜地忙碌。忙碌学习、忙碌任务、忙碌想念。

直到进入高中。  
【噗噗噗。出现了！幸运！】

不不不不。  
像我这么不幸的家伙怎么可能——

现实就是会在你不知道的时候给你痛击。也会偶尔心软地送上礼物。

金木在入学新生中看见了那个人。  
在漫天飞舞的樱花中看见了那个人。  
那个人也看到了他，惊讶了一下，旋即十分高兴地样子跟他打招呼。  
金木局促不安地抬起手，幅度小小地摆了摆。

【噗噗噗。耳根红透了哩。】  
“闭嘴吧你。”

这偶然的幸运令金木不由得贪心地多想。

“如果我是女生，他会接受吗？”  
【你是吗哩。】  
“托你的福，难道不是吗？”

和兔子惯性拌嘴的金木多了点生气。  
不过这种改变处于内在。他没有和别人展现过这一面。  
……假如说现实中有这么个朋友在而且能跟他拌嘴的话。

不得不说，能用变身成为女孩子的金木的确是能尝试一下去跟永近告白的。  
可是陌生的女孩子突然跑来来说喜欢你，对方估计也会很困扰的。

写、写情书述说一下心情怎么样？

金木明明还在犹豫中，身体却先替他行动了。  
等他回过神来，自己已经变了身去把情书塞进永近抽屉里。

“…你控制了我？”  
【噗！怎么可能哩！我可不是那么坏的兔子哩！而且如果是我的话，我绝对会把名字也写上去的哩。匿名情书还没有说要「请跟我见个面吧」又是怎么回事啦哩！】

说到底还是金木胆小。  
要是永近喜欢上女版的他他也会很难过的啊……尽管金木觉得这是不可能的事情。

而且，现在身负不幸与厄运的他没有资格和任何人在一起。  
他会害了接近他的人的。  
兔子说过，身为不幸魔女，对厄运有一定抗性，那身上背负的黑雾就会去祸害身边的人。  
金木……金木不想伤害任何人。  
每天多累一点没关系。他不想因为自己让别人受伤。

事与愿违。  
幸与不幸无法判定。  
某天的值日后，永近英良拉着他冲上了天台。  
手牵着手。太过专注于掌心相合的温度几乎让他忘记呼吸。

“那个、那个！我喜欢你！请跟我交往！”

奇迹发生了。  
幸与不幸无法判定。  
金木紧了紧握着书包带的手，开口变得艰难万分。

“我……”  
他望着眼前弯下腰伸出手等着回复的人。自己一直以来恋慕的人。  
残忍。  
为什么我一定要遭遇这样的事情？  
为什么我一定要拒绝他？  
只是短暂的交往时间也好，为什么我不能答应他、去享受这份奇迹？

因为。

【因为现在的你是不幸魔女哩！象征不幸的你，怎么有资格跟普通人在一起哩？】

兔子无邪气的话化作了利刃。金木甚至觉得普通人用肉眼无法看见的那些飘在自己身边的黑雾渗进了身体了。  
不然怎么会这么冷。

“对不起。”  
金木闭了闭眼。  
“真的……对不起。”

他知道告白的人心中的期待。他知道被拒绝的时候的痛苦。  
永近不该经历这些的。  
他应该有一个深爱着他的恋人，那个人不会魔鬼施法一样转换性别，不会孤僻不善言辞，不会因为自己的不幸而害了别人。  
那个人不会是金木研。

“啊……”  
永近缓缓直起身，脸上没有一贯的开朗的笑容，剩下无力和颓然。  
他眨了眨眼。像是努力眨掉难过的情绪。又努力地咧开笑，摸摸后颈。  
“那个……抱歉，说了让你困扰的话。”  
金木用力摇头。  
“我不觉得困扰……永近君的心意…让我很开心。”  
紧张到说话的声音越来越小。  
金木觉得自己搞砸了。  
他的目光定格在对方的校服上。不敢与他对视。  
高中学校的校服与国中的立领仿军官服不同，是西式的西装。永近的领带结有些懒散地下拉，第一个扣子被解开，松散地露出锁骨。

【耳根红透了哩。】  
闭嘴！

接下来该怎么收尾好？  
金木有点呐呐不敢言，目光向上瞥到永近失落的样子，更是无法说出有可能加深伤害的话。  
他是明白的。

“……虽然不能交往，但是我们可以…试着成为朋友。”

金木听到自己这么说。十分迟疑地挤出了这句话。

这么做是对的吗？还是错的？  
拒绝了告白，却让人成为朋友，不也一样会增加相处吗？  
而且，这样对渴望交往的另一方来说，成为有一定隔阂的友人，到底是幸还是不幸？  
金木不知道。  
他只清楚是自己不舍得放永近君就这么离开的贪心，造成了这一幕。  
他会为此负责。

而且。

看见永近为此无法遮掩惊喜的表情、为他简单一句话彻底明亮起来的表情，金木无论如何都说不出反悔的话。

就…这样吧。  
满足自己，也满足永近君。  
我会努力为他抵下伤害。和他成为朋友，一直等到他厌烦为止。

金木看着永近的眼睛，认真地重复了一遍，发出正式的邀请。

“虽然不能答应交往，但是我希望和永近君成为朋友，可以吗？”

然后他看到了永近的笑。为了他的话语而展露的笑。  
这种独属自己的感觉在金木心里膨胀起来。  
他的嘴角不禁柔和出小小的笑，温柔的笑，与永近的回应相映。

“好，我们成为朋友吧，金木君。”


	3. 永近的场合3.2

永近不知道为什么金木会拒绝自己的交往请求。  
不是他自恋，而是他真的很清楚，金木有多喜欢自己喔？  
那、为什么？  
他想不通。

但是现在，眼下有个绝佳的机会。

“虽然不能答应交往，但是我希望和永近君成为朋友，可以吗？”

好好好啊当然好！！！  
永近在心底就差没把头给点掉了，现实中还是要保持一点矜持。  
可不能吓到人家了。金木就像个小兔子一样，很容易被吓跑的。  
他想着，努力克制脸上笑容的扩大，尽可能温柔地传递自己答应的意愿。  
“好，我们成为朋友吧，金木君。”

不管金木是因为突然移情别恋，还是因为有无法说的原因，有这么一个能比普通同学的身份更加靠近金木的机会，他说什么都不会放过，一定会好好把握。  
喜欢上别人了就借机加把劲让金木重新喜欢上自己。如果是有别的原因他会想办法帮金木解决…！

永近相信，只要靠得够近，肯定会有在一起的那一天。

虽然看起来行为是有点常人无法接受的强硬，不过其实永近本身并没有那么无礼。  
他很渴望和金木在一起。他喜欢金木。那么注重的就是金木的意愿。  
如果对方表现出不乐意，他会停手。  
尊重对方比什么都重要。  
永近给自己画了线。也是在这个时候才愈发察觉、自己对金木居然在意到了这种地步。

而回到现在。刚答应了要成为朋友，实在是收不住脑内炸烟花的兴奋的永近就兴致勃勃地要送金木回家。  
“不。不是送你回家，是一起回家！”  
他抓着金木的手，郑重地请求。

金木似乎没意识到握手这个行为其实对于男性友人来说有点越线，只是相当头疼对方热情的模样。  
他回避了视线。  
“我不是女孩子啦…没必要这样的。而且，我们回家的方向不同的吧？”

原本为了前半句像个恋爱中的傻瓜一样失落的永近听到后面，眉毛一动，在心底悄悄地眯起眼，活似偷听到藏食物地方的狐狸。  
这不是有在关注我嘛…不然怎么会知道怎么去我家？  
单是这个发现就差让永近蹦起来了。

想象一下金木暗恋的场景他就不由得觉得可爱。  
偷偷跟在他身后，探着头看，为他的一举一动心情产生变化。  
换做别人会当作跟踪狂处理吧。可是永近就是觉得他很可爱。  
不是别人。  
是金木这么做才……

“真的不行吗？”  
永近在装可怜。  
他在试探金木的底线。  
如今我在你心底的地位是怎么样的呢？  
永近想知道这个答案，所以他在得寸进尺。

金木无法抵抗他的强势，不禁向后退了一步，声音低了下去。  
“……也不是不可以一起走一段路。”

夕阳就要完全落下去了。  
永近心满意足地和金木并肩走出校门。  
两个人的家都是步行就能抵达的距离。走在人行道时身边偶尔有国中生踩着脚踏车与友人笑闹着掠过。  
对比之下两个人的氛围倒显得安静了。

永近也没想过一开始就会进展得有多好。不如说，今天能和金木成为朋友已经很让他惊喜了。  
了解是要慢慢来的。  
永近无声地偷笑着，和金木走到了一个交叉路口前。

“到这里就好了。”金木回身说。  
他还是有点不敢和永近对上视线。说不上是羞赧的缘故，还是不自在。  
也正是因为他不抬头，才一直没能发现对方嘚瑟般的笑容。  
“好，那我往那边去咯。”  
永近拿捏好分寸，往一边指过去。金木走的是反方向。  
“明天见，金木君。”  
“……明天见。”

永近看着红绿灯，奋力压住快要飞起来的脚步，去了马路对面。  
回过身来，金木居然还没走，就这么呆在人行道边上目送他的背影。  
“快点回家啦——天要黑了喔——”  
听见永近的喊话，金木似乎才猛地回过神来，匆匆摆了手转身离去。用几乎是小跑的步伐。

啊呀呀，我怎么觉得他的耳根会红的样子呢。  
永近终于笑出声来了。  
有点像少女漫里的情节。还是说电影？  
愚蠢的恋爱中的青春期少年，在少人的回家路上狂奔，几乎快爆发的愉悦。

“Yes——！！！”

哪家出来的笨蛋呀。  
边上有人偷笑。倒没什么恶意。

永近才不管呢。

今天的他就是全世界最幸福的人！！  
“嗡”  
包里的手机震动起来。  
他原本想忽略掉，但次数实在是太多，不得不暂停一下嗨爆了的心情去看新信息。

不是。  
不是新信息。  
是「狐狸」。

《你好。》  
智能手机上的一个指节高的动物。  
动画里的那种小可爱狐狸，一身蓬松的金毛，蹲坐在手机底端，以冷静的姿态向他吐出话语。  
《恭喜你被选中了，来成为魔法少女吧。》

“……咦？”  
我是不是、高兴到、出现幻觉了？

永近手指按掉屏幕，蹦蹦跳跳的脚步也停了下来。  
他低着头，手抵在眉心，也不知道是不是为了测量温度。

……我没听错吧？

《你没听错喔。就是那样。你被选中了，成为魔法少女吧。》  
相同的声音倏然出现在脑海里，惊得永近瞪大了眼。  
“你是什么啊？！”  
他失声。

街道上不知不觉没有人了。  
夕阳完全消失。  
星星攀上了夜空。街灯一盏接着一盏亮了起来，从远到近，又走向远方。  
圆月在空中冰冷地注视着孤身一人的永近。

《我是神的使者，没有名字，叫我狐狸就行。》  
那个声音说。  
《你有一个神派下来的任务。你必须要成为爱的魔法少女，达成收集457942份爱目标。只要你帮助一个有可能遇到车祸的人远离危害，那么你就能收获到一份爱。而附加任务是阻止不幸魔女转播厄运。》

“等等等等——你在自说自话什么！”  
永近锁紧眉头。  
“先不管你说的是真是假，凭什么你说什么我就要去做？”

《因为。》  
被握在手里的手机自己亮起了屏幕。  
狐狸放大的脸，尖锐的脸。  
冷漠的兽瞳看进了永近的眼里，仿佛穿透意识的防御，找到了他最害怕的东西。

不……别……

《因为，如果你不去完成任务，又或者没办法达成目标的话，你喜欢的人就会永远离你而去。》  
狐狸歪头。  
它停顿着。  
《无论你换多少喜欢的人，我们也能够准确地把诅咒锁定在你真正喜欢的人身上。》  
《它绝对会实现喔。》

这是威胁。  
永近无法判断这个威胁的真实性。  
他也没有胆量去赌。

喂喂，要不要这么狠啊。  
我刚刚才好不容易幸运了一会……让金木君和我成为了朋友喔？你现在却跟我威胁说不当什么魔法少女、他就会永远离开我？  
别开玩笑了！

站在人行道上的少年咬紧牙关，手上握着手机的力道看起来像是恨不得下一秒就把它砸向地面，砸得粉碎。

这股愤怒和厌恶来得很快，但也很快就平复了。  
永近很少会让情绪掌控自己。

他放松了肩膀紧绷的力道，平静了的表情显得稍有些可怖。  
就如同蛰伏了的野兽，谁都不知道什么时候会暴起反咬一口。

“……你说吧，我要做什么。”

《做什么——？》  
狐狸惊讶。  
《那当然是变身呀。你可是魔法少女，不是高中少年。》

到了这个点永近才猛然意识到自己忽略了什么。  
“喂、你等等——”

威胁的内容很重要。抗拒对方强迫的要求也很重要。  
对方要求的内容也很重要啊！！  
他怎么就忽略了——

《跟我念喔：闪耀爱的光辉吧，战士——》

嘴巴不自觉就跟着动了起来了。  
不是“跟着它念”，而根本是自己就不受控制地念了出来！

“闪耀爱的光辉吧，战士。”

在永近看不见的地方，后背一双巨大的透明光亮的丰厚羽翼展开。  
它尽力舒展每一根羽毛，紧接着像是捕捉牢中猎物般忽地抓住宿主的身体，紧紧缠住，包裹成洁白的光茧。  
它本来是无色的。只是光芒过于耀眼，在黑夜里根本就是一颗小太阳。  
却没有人注意到这样的异象。

从手臂上滑落的单肩背包孤零零地站在地上，街灯照着它，原本是有影子的。  
但光茧的亮盖了过去。

光茧上面像是燃烧了白焰，一些东西在左摇右摆。  
在其中的永近却感受不到温暖。  
冰凉。  
月球的漠视一般的冰凉。

光茧怦然爆开。

一位少女轻巧落地。

她是多么的俏丽。她有着白皙的皮肤和精致的五官。左眼眼角底粉色的爱心形印记为她多添了一份俏皮。  
她是多么的元气。她有着用黑色丝带高高束起的金发单马尾，可爱的碎发翘在鬓角边，前方刘海的长度刚刚好，露出似乎无论何时都饱含精神的双眼。  
她是多么的动人。她穿着橙黄白相间的洛丽塔裙子，有着华丽的蕾丝边和诱人的吊带袜，小腿处还紧紧贴着白色的丝滑裤袜，搭配着的同样纯白的高跟鞋，整个人都充满了诱惑的味道。

这位少女。  
她名为永近英良。

“卧槽槽槽槽？？？！！”

惨叫划破天际。

数十秒后，永近额头顶着别人家的围墙，强迫自己冷静下来。

下面没有了。  
嗯。  
好有女性魅力啊。  
嗯。  
不知道这个样子，金木君还会不会喜欢呢。

他虚弱地笑了，就差悲从中来两行泪。


	4. 金木的场合4.2

金木是红着耳朵跑掉的。  
拐了弯确认永近看不到自己后才停下来，抿着唇抬手捏捏耳朵，努力想要搓开那恼人的温度。  
像极了抱住自己长耳朵埋头逃避外面世界的小兔子。

“……真是不幸。”

喃喃的话是在说谁呢。

金木的手垂了下来，无言地重新迈开脚步。  
夕阳在背后，红色的光浓郁了黑暗。  
是在追逐影子还是在踩踏自己？  
他前进着，与周围错身而过的路人隔阂着什么，显得格格不入。

家是步行就能抵达。但家又不是家。  
姓金木的他走进的却是挂着“浅冈”门牌的房子。

“我回来了。”

没有回应。  
并不是因为没有人才没有回应。

金木脱了鞋进门。厨房里亮着灯，身份为姨妈的女人在里面忙碌着，背对着他。  
“姨妈，我回来了。”  
“知道了知道了。”  
她随意地挥手，头也不回。  
金木紧了紧握在书包带上的手，沉默片刻。  
“……我上去睡会儿，能拜托您晚饭的时候来叫我一声吗？”  
女人发出大声的咂舌。不爽向来都是摆在明面上。

金木如果没有自觉下来吃饭，即便提前告知过，一般会迎来的还是冷掉的饭菜和一直以来都要洗的盘子。  
有几回碰上姨妈高兴了就会得到难得温柔的敲门声。  
不过也只是个位数的几回。  
金木不觉得自己会幸运到这次也一样。再说，对方的不愉快已经很明显了。

但没关系。  
他早已习惯了这房子里对自己冷漠的一切。

金木转身上了楼梯。  
二楼最里面的房间是他的。  
没有墙饰和很多装饰物品，整个房间单调缺乏人气，家具只有白色靠墙书桌，一把凳子和床。  
一般学生房间里也只有这些吧。  
可要是对比起隔壁稍大了还精心摆放精美家具的表弟的房间，那又是另一回事了。  
寒碜得过分。  
意识到这点的浅冈夫妇在外人来访家庭时就锁了金木的房间。人偶尔会锁进去，大部分次数直接赶出家门，塞点钱，等晚上客人离开了再回来。  
对外说那个房间是脏乱的储物间。

【真是不幸呀哩。】

金木进门，将书包搁置在书桌边缘，从里往外掏东西。  
笔，书，笔记本。手机。

插上充电线的手机屏幕亮了起来，自动解锁，罪魁祸首兔子在里面摇头晃脑。

“我不认为这是不幸喔。”  
金木坐下，在兔子以为他不会回应时开了口。  
【唔姆？】  
“我的存在给他们家增加了负担了吧。姨妈会不喜欢我也是正常的，被从这家里排挤出去…我第一天来的时候就做好了觉悟。”  
因为他是外来者。  
至少姨妈再怎么讨厌他，从来没做过彻底抛弃他的动作。

【人类真是复杂呀。】  
兔子歪了头。  
【你不认为这是自己身上的不幸作祟吗哩？】  
“你也说过我身上的不幸很难干涉到我吧？”金木张开手掌，在普通人状态下的他看不到，一团小小的黑雾灵巧地从膝头蹦到掌心。  
眉目里充盈了抱歉。  
“反倒是姨妈他们的生活会被我身上带着的不幸所感染…有可能过上更加不幸的日子。”  
金木侧了侧头，微笑，“这样想的话，他们脾气坏点不也能够原谅了吗？毕竟开始就是我的错。”

【你的思维也很病态呢噗噗。】  
兔子发出嘲讽似的声响。

金木不言。

食尽不幸吧，魔女。

黑雾骤然具现化，一团接一团出现在金木周身，有的是更加稀薄的缕状，汇聚在一起四处游走。  
不幸魔女现世。

【好多厄运呐。】  
兔子说。  
【你这样和他成为朋友，也很有可能将不幸染到对方身上哦。】  
【你的私心犯了哩？你也是自私的人呐哩。】

不是责怪。  
只是在陈述尖锐的事实。

魔女轻柔地抚摸厄运。  
“我一直都不觉得自己有多好——”  
她声线有种诡异的模糊感，明明听到耳里，却会让人留不住印象。  
是魔法的影响。  
“——是他自己要来招惹不幸的，我有什么办法呢。”  
“都怪他。”

病态的话。  
仿若是不属于金木这个人的人格的扭曲。  
隐藏在心底深处对别人的埋怨和对自己那些渴求的厌弃。  
永近给了他追求梦想的一丝机会。这让金木长久以来努力深埋的欲.望嗅到生机的味道，不受阻拦地破土而出。  
长成了参天大树，挥下了大片阴影。  
不幸啊。  
真是不幸呀。  
从喜欢上我这件事情开始就是错误。

【说是这么说，你还是会尽力减少自己和他的厄运的吧哩。】  
兔子腔调里一副那你没办法的样子。  
这段时间的相处，它完全摸透了金木是个怎样的家伙。  
深处可能腐烂了一些，但既然表面能维持着平常的景色，就足够证明那些腐烂没有泡坏了芯。

直白说，是个温柔却暗藏阴暗的好人。

魔女不置可否。  
雾体好似有灵智，在她指尖停止抚摸时反蹭了回去。  
像个孩子撒娇。

【嘛，这对我无所谓哩。】  
兔子蹦了蹦。  
【反正你只要好好完成任务，就不用担心真正的不幸直接降临哩。】

太阳的最后一弧沉入地底。  
黑雾忽然暴动。  
金木本能地看向窗外。

有厄运在聚集。

【我劝你不去、等到多一点再收集也没用的吧。】

窗户被打开，晚风高高扬起窗帘。  
屋内空无一人。  
手机对着空气，兔子望着空气。

【真是顽固的人哩。】

屏幕渐暗。意念彼端的魔女跳跃在房顶间，化作漆黑的残影。  
黑雾追随在她身侧。  
目标地是一块工地，离浅冈家不是很远。  
金木偶尔会为了帮姨妈买东西而路过。  
工地中心是个半成的楼，水泥墙灰溜溜地站着，四周围着的蓝色塑料板也灰蒙蒙的。  
一看就是那种要闹鬼的地方。  
魔女轻巧落在地上。  
入口处伫立的「危险，请勿靠近」的牌子几乎看不清字。

这里一度因为给不起工资而停工，废弃的时间太长，足够厄运盘踞孵化强大。  
他听姨妈抱怨过这儿又要重新开工，不知道噪音会有多大。  
一旦厄运汇聚过多，再来人工作，很有可能会造成坍塌等大型事故。

必须要清理掉。

在废楼一层的中间，黑色的漩涡产生无形的吸力，扭转着几乎有一人高的龙卷风身躯。  
来吧来吧。  
我的同胞呀。  
不幸。  
释放我们的不幸、让别人也共享我们的悲哀——

怦——！！

突然出现的少女挥起一拳狠狠砸向逐渐要凝实的厄运，超乎人类想象的轰然一击粉碎了雾体的同时碎裂了大楼的地板。  
凹陷，蜘蛛网般蔓延的裂痕。  
常人听不见的尖叫和悲鸣顿时充斥了整个空间。厄运四散逃逸。  
与此同时还有更多的它们正在从外面赶过来。

追随金木的黑雾静悄悄地钻进袖子里，然后化作浓黑的液体滚落，凝结成尖锐细长的双刃刀置于手背后方。  
她看着寻找机会重新聚拢的厄运，视线扫过偌大的空间。

【你不会要在这上面耗很多时间吧哩？】

她的目光一顿。  
“怎么可能。”

脚下发力，身体疾速弹出，相对的风吹开了刘海，露出暗紫的双眼。  
左边。  
右边。  
踏在支撑楼层的柱子上借力。  
少女以肉眼无法跟上的速度穿梭在楼间，直奔重新远处变成团物的厄运。  
它长出了人脸。  
一张。两张。  
相融，膨胀，变大。  
厄运张开它的血盆大口，张扬它的獠牙。  
咕吓吓吓吓吓——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！  
颇具伤害力的音波怦然炸裂，如刀正面挥出，却是无形的杀人武器。  
金木的瞳孔收缩，非人地立成竖瞳，红光暗涌。  
她视野里所有东西都刹那间减速。

不幸魔女被称之为魔女，最强的却是身体能力。  
借助自身携带的黑雾拥有武器，而超人的体能足够她将速度提到音速，眼力也够她想要时仔细看清敌人的动作。

空气在波动。  
风在惨叫。

少女柔韧的身体在空中忽然一扭，以奇异的姿态，闪过本该无法被看到的音波。  
攻击越过她，直直斩断三人合抱粗的柱子！  
少女脚落地，向左一滑——

暗红的光破开空间和黑夜。  
厄运的面前眨眼出现了冷脸的魔女，和高举的利刃。

咕哇哇哦哦哦哦呜呜呜呕——

锋利的神圣的漆黑的刃，撕裂眼前的厄运和呕吐，破开虚伪的皮肤。  
血一样的黑液泉爆般往四处喷溅。  
在少女的脸上打过一条痕。  
死去的厄运融化成水。  
水蒸发成了雾气。  
金木伸出手，依附在手背处的刃重新归于雾态，剧烈地在她掌心翻滚。  
它们在高兴。  
在欢呼雀跃。

同伴。  
粮食。  
来侍奉吾等主人吧！  
——于是残渣们被上位者的仆从吞噬殆尽。

【恭喜哩。】  
兔子胡乱大笑。  
每次收集了大量厄运时它就会这样。  
喜悦到几乎爆发。

收集了。  
神需要的东西被收集了。  
这样平衡就会回来了。

“嗯。”  
金木收回手。  
指甲上是幽紫的色彩，中间画着白色泪滴的图案。

明明完成了任务、距离解放也更近了一些。  
她的内心却没有丝毫波动。  
脸上是面无表情。

魔女走出了半成的大楼。  
战损不在考虑范围内。大楼在厄运被清得如此一干二净的情况下、即便柱子受到了损伤也不会产生事故。  
她尽可能减少伤害了。那点战损就当作是请人除灵要的钱吧。

月亮璀璨。  
今晚是个无云的夜。  
白凉的光落到了魔女的身上。  
她的影子是一片扭曲混乱的黑线组成的混沌。

“时间不早了，我们继续下一个吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤身一人的金木没有能撒娇的对象于是就变成了这样  
> 不知哪里说金木虽然总是被人称之为温柔的人、对别人很好，可是本质其实并非如此  
> 利世小姐只是一个诱因  
> 把他一直深埋的残忍爆发出来，而他又引到了一个方向x  
> 这样就能够变成别人眼里的「好人」和「温柔的人」了  
> 嘛，本身人的性格就不是绝对单面的。这部分的情节大纲本来不是这样的，我顺着气氛流势改掉了  
> 如果有人太不满我也会修修看的  
> 要是英在的话就能好了呢


	5. 永近的场合5.3

怎么回事！怎么回事！？怎么回事啊啊啊！！！

“没有了啊！！！”  
永近对着空气掀起裙摆也不知是在对谁崩溃地呐喊。  
《没有就没有了呗。》  
狐狸冷静地说。  
《魔法少女要那个干什么。》  
“为了安全感。”  
永近一脸冷漠地松了手，华丽的裙摆啪嗒地落下。  
夜风一吹，穿过穿着贴身丝袜的双腿，凉飕飕的感觉仿佛在昭示着什么。

《反正接触变身就会恢复男人样了，你在慌张什么呀。》  
狐狸一点都不明白人类的、不，男人的自尊心，不明所以地说着。  
《稍微动动念头就能变回来了。》

永近闭上眼，微白淡粉的光绽放，轻轻“砰”的一声，裙子破碎成翻飞的数十枚蝴蝶，融解在空气中。  
他的身上恢复成了校服。

少年站在街道中，冷静地感受了一下。

嗯。  
还在。  
哟西！

《像个笨蛋一样呢。》  
“那正好喔，我是笨蛋，帮不了你，解除契约吧。”  
永近毫不留情地说着，弯腰捡起书包，甩到肩上。  
他一直都觉得这个动作很潇洒呢。  
少年踏上归家的路。

《残念。契约一旦定下除非诅咒生成或者你死了，不然不可能接触的呢。》  
永近闻言后看起来不像特别遗憾的样子。  
这种回应他预测到了。  
变成所谓的魔法少女已经是无法挽回的现实。  
永近撇撇嘴，“那个啊，我晚上写完作业有空的话才能完成你那个所谓的任务喔。”  
《唔姆，无所谓。只要你空闲下来我就会催你的。还有的话，你和我之间的对话可以用意念来进行。毕竟别人听不见我的声音。》  
会被当作神经病的啦，对空气自言自语。  
永近长叹一口气。

回到家里和正在布置晚餐的母亲打过招呼，放下书包就立刻冲到饭桌前饱餐了一顿。  
至于狐狸在脑海里说着《暴饮暴食不会改变什么的》之类的冷漠嘲讽，他统统无视掉。而除掉些废话，剩余的就是狐狸在给他科普有关魔法少女的常识。  
比如说变身之后的自己普通人是看不到的。  
比如说厄运是只有变身后才能看见，除非那个厄运已经凝实到影响现世。  
比如说自己的力量来源于收集的、帮助别人后产生的「爱」。  
比如说「爱」会产生能量，他能用那个能量施展魔法。  
比如说召唤的话会出现一部比法学还厚的大部头，刻画着简单明了的书名「入门到精通～你所不知道的战士的魔法」。

“鬼啦。”  
饭后、写完作业后。  
永近随手一丢，就把金灿灿的硬皮书丢到床上。  
它可爱地弹了弹，然后躺平。  
“……我不是什么爱的战士吗，战士应该是拳头拼拳头的真男人肉搏吧？这一大片的咒语是怎么回事！别告诉我听所谓的魔女其实是个肉搏战士？和我属性替换了？”  
《嗯。你真的很聪明呢。》  
“鬼啦！！”  
永近在脑海里冲狐狸咆哮。  
他头疼地挠乱头发，重新拾起那本书。  
咒语其实都不长，但是问题是量多。  
一本A5大小的硬皮笔记本，厚度高达四五厘米的样子，然后里面泛黄书页上密密麻麻的全是金色的拉丁文字。  
在狐狸的帮助下，永近第一时间学习了翻译魔法，将看入眼的文字全部自动转换成日文，踏出了成为魔法少女的第一步。  
……亦或者能称之为英语考试作弊的第一步？

这本入门精通其实比实际上看起来的要有更多内容。  
狐狸说。  
只要你学习了解锁空间折叠——

永近翻了翻。  
根据难易度的由简入深顺序，空间折叠的咒文在倒数第十页。

……告辞。

说起来各位。  
当你们发现自己能在普通人眼里隐身之后第一时间想做什么呢？  
永近英良他啊。想偷偷摸摸去看看自己的新朋友。  
想用风魔法微微吹开窗帘，拉大能窥伺的间隙，然后悄悄的用远视魔法，看他伏在书桌上写作业、坐在床上看小说、在衣柜前收拾衣服准备沐浴，还有偷偷在对方盖好被子准备入梦时小声说一句晚安。

永近忍着羞耻感念了回咒语，白色的光芒透过身体，飘飘扬扬的裙摆又回到了身上。  
少女拉开房间小阳台的门，迎接扑面而来的晚风。  
她深吸一口气，跳上阳台护栏的边缘，再缓缓吐出。  
少女比琥珀色还要光明的金眸亮出兴奋的色彩，身体微微下弯，膝盖微曲。  
晦涩难懂的语言从她的口中流淌而出，充斥着魔力的语言飘到脚底，构建成澄金色圆形法阵，中间套着六芒星。  
最后一个音符落下了。  
法阵的最后一划书写完成。  
这一切发生在短短的一秒多内。  
法阵突兀地光芒大盛，俯身向前坐着起跑准备姿势的少女猛然被从天而降的引力拉扯，如飞般弹射向前上方！  
她冲向了天空。

呜呼——！  
飞的感觉！

风顺着自己想要的方向吹去，擦过脸颊、扬起刘海，自由地拥抱着身体。  
天空之下是夜晚的城市。  
光辉星星点点，灿金的它们与夜幕里的白银相映成彰。  
米粒般大小的人们在夜街熙熙攘攘，建筑的边缘闪烁着反射的辉色和影，酒馆的门扉被人开开关关，门缝后的是中年人放肆喝酒的模样。山上神社的鸟居隐于林子的黑暗里，神社的后院留有家庭的灯。游乐园的大大的摩天轮在各色照耀下悠悠转着，下方的旋转木马意外的清晰可见。居民区里有人拉开了窗帘欣赏夜景，也有人在看电视。

永近俯视着这独特的景色，脸上不自觉露出了笑容。

真想带金木来看看。

想到对方，目光自然而然就向对方的家的方向看去。  
身体在随重力下落。  
永近迅速规划好路线，咒语再度被念出，速度却比之前慢了些。  
而反映出来的法阵的威力也减弱了。  
永近这回控制着魔力输出，努力让自己不再像颗炮弹一样横冲直撞一飞冲天。  
她以有可能的话、会被肉眼捕捉到的速度跳跃在矮矮的居民楼间，束裙的蝴蝶结的尾巴在身后被风吹得猎猎作响。

以后每次出去，都优先看看金木有没有需要帮助的地方吧？  
永近这么想着，停在了浅冈家对面房子的楼顶。  
我记得金木住的是……  
二楼有一扇窗户。  
窗户合拢着，窗帘大开，房内却看不到人。

不在？

永近睁大了眼，淡芒从瞳孔深处延伸而出。  
她眼中的房子——外墙——逐渐透明化，变得轻易就能看见室内的画面。  
女人。男人。少年。  
没有金木。

出去了吗。

永近小小声地咂舌，颇感遗憾。

《人你也找过了，快点认真工作。》  
狐狸就像是严厉的秘书小姐，打消了他坐等友人出现的想法。  
“你还真是令人讨厌啊。”  
永近望向人少灯暗的街区。  
她意识里隐隐约约感应得到那个方向有人的求助。  
“……从各个方面都是。”  
细碎的嘟囔声飞散在疾速前进的空气中。

在黑夜小路里有被打劫的人。  
魔法少女召唤出橙黄色的油纸伞。她撑着伞，站在受害者的后方。  
伞圆钝的尖端对准邪笑迫近的施害者，绘着不知日落还是日出油彩的伞面飞速旋转起来。  
「太阳」的光辉盛放。魔力具现化成一颗巨大的粉色爱心喷射而出，施害者眼前突然白色一片，骤然坠入某种幻象里。  
“欸？”  
受害者的女性抱紧自己的手提包，惊恐地看着施害者的男性两眼一翻直直晕倒在地。  
她不知所措地后退，正要转身逃离，脚下却突然出现了奇幻片里才存在的魔法阵。  
不知何处传来了朦胧的低声细语。神圣如同天使降临的歌颂。  
眼前的光景如同万花筒内里伴随扭转被折碎的彩画，眨眼后重组变成了自己家门口。  
“……咦？”

深藏功与名的家伙一点都不淑女地将魔杖——也就是那把和风油纸伞——抗到肩上，用男人的步伐向黑夜里走去。

下一个。  
再下一个。

每帮助一个人，永近就觉得自己胸腔里仿佛有个容器正在被填充东西。满满当当，也很充实。  
《那就是力量呢。》  
“怪不得漫画里总会有角色利用力量做恶呢。”永近摸了摸自己A杯的胸，“自由使用比别人强大的力量的感觉真爽。”  
《你会沉迷吗？》  
“你会阻止吗？”  
《此事不在我的管辖区里。》  
“嘛，我也没那个打算就是了。”永近耸肩。  
忽然的。  
寒意刺过身体，容器被狠狠地摇晃了一下。  
永近打了个冷颤。

“…这是什么感觉……”

不详的预感如同爆发的烟雾弹，无法遏止地在脑中扩散，渗入每个脑细胞神经元。

“…这是…怎么回事……！”

她扭头，准确地锁定一个地点。  
那里有什么正在……

《这是厄运凝聚的感觉。》  
狐狸解释道。  
它冷静的声音镇静了永近被迫受惊的精神。  
《你除了要帮助别人，还要阻止厄运被不幸魔女转播到别人身上。要收集大量厄运聚集体被杀死后遗留的净化水晶。》  
《那个可以大幅度增强实力。》

永近望着的方向刹那间爆发出强大的气势，透明的气流冲天而起，然后又很快地消失。  
夜里依旧安静。  
好似什么都没发生。

《那是小团厄运被吸收了。看样子是不幸魔女的杰作呢。不过就那个刚凝聚成实体的实力，估计也没有产生水晶吧。你不去也罢。》  
狐狸继续说着。  
《但这样不幸魔女身上就会聚集到刚才的那些厄运，而为了不让自己受不幸侵害，魔女会把不幸传给别人。你要注意喔。》

“嗯——？”

永近的反应在狐狸意料之外。  
她没有表现出对敌人的恐惧。也没有表现得不知所措。  
意外的是那份普通人不应该会抱有的平静。  
它知道，这不是伪装出来的。  
“那个熟练度——看样子是我的前辈诶。”永近用远视魔法对了个焦，只在最后捕捉到一抹远离的黑影。  
他慢悠悠地提问，一点紧张感都没有。  
“跟人家对上我会不会太弱了一些？”

《你每帮助一个人、魔力就会增强一点。假如有水晶那就更不用说。以往有数届崩坏的不幸魔女都被爱的魔法战士斩杀，尽管过程会很艰难，但结局都统一的只有一个。》  
《放心。以你的天赋，记住那些咒文后，对方不过是区区一个不幸魔女而已。》  
《啊，唯一的副作用是魔力的增强会反馈到日常、导致你变得更加受欢迎。不过我觉得以往的战士从来都不把这个当作副作用而是福利呢。》

“魔法是用来帮助人的吗？”  
《当然。各种各样的魔法：比如说恢复破碎物品的修复魔法，刚才魔杖自带的幻象魔法、还有你还未了解的治愈魔法…它们都能让你轻松帮助别人。》  
“那，魔法是用来杀人的吗？”

永近紧了紧自己手里的油纸伞。  
天上的阴云悄悄汇聚，遮挡住星辰的微熹。

《一切都取决于你的用法。》

雷鸣轰然炸响，惊得路人肩膀一缩。

不知名的少女奇异地立在不知名大楼的避雷针上，微微漂浮。  
四周是红色闪烁的警示灯，照亮了她的侧脸，和眼角底的符号。

刺目的银光爆发。  
她朝天挥动油纸伞，阴云猛然被撕裂成两半。  
时间被此动作惊吓到了一般，刹那间产生了滞留。  
在下一秒的流动中，划破天际的闪电轰然粉碎成灰，乌云瞬间蒸发消失。

担心下雨而仰望天空的人目瞪口呆。  
喃喃着神迹的他们不自觉中向施法者贡献出她应得的能量。

“神迹吗？”  
永近从避雷针上跃下，甩动油纸伞的动作犹如胜利后的剑士甩去剑身上的鲜血。  
他嘟囔着别的话。似乎几秒前那略带沉重的话题未曾发生过。  
“要是真的有神迹，就拜托它帮助我和金木在一起好了。”

月亮弯成尖刺的锐利。星在它的存在下是那么的渺小。  
永近仰头看着它。  
国文老师曾说过的夏目漱石的故事就是这般吧？  
“……今晚的月色真美啊。”  
他的思维自然地滑向某侧。  
“金木…现在在干什么呢？”


	6. 金木的场合6.3

一如既往是个早餐时间沉默的清晨。  
金木低垂着眼，全神贯注在面前的日式早餐上，避免和房子里的其他人产生冲突。

“我吃完了。”  
他小声说了一句，起身收拾自己的碗筷进厨房。  
早上可以只洗自己的碗。

似乎是故意的。金木离开了饭桌后，姨妈和姨夫还有表弟愉快地谈论起生活，一反刚才的安静。  
这么多年，从一开始的羡慕、想要插进谈话中、被人辱骂、到麻木和放弃，金木现在完全不会去在意这一切。  
再等等。等到能独居的年龄、搬出去就好了。

金木拿起事先放在玄关处的书包，换好鞋子，在所有人的无视下如同独居者一般说一句不会有回应的“我出门了”。  
房子门外要走过一条两米左右的小径，然后抵达围墙突破口的铁门。  
因为有围墙在遮挡，一直低着头的金木才没有注意到铁门旁的人。

“早上好，金木君。”  
永近笑眯眯地打招呼，直起靠在围墙上的身子。  
金木很是惊讶。  
不，可以算是惊吓了。  
“永近君？为什么——”  
“朋友不就是要一起上学吗？金木君不喜欢？”  
永近凑前，打断后面可能会有的“为什么你会在这里”的疑问，很是理所当然地说出回答。

金木哑然。  
“是这样吗……”  
他呆呆地怔在门口，不知接下来该说什么，低头茫然无措地看着鞋子。  
居然就这么傻愣愣地站在门口。  
气氛变得沉默尴尬起来。

不行。  
这样不行吧。  
既然成为了朋友…我这样搞砸气氛…永近君也不会舒服的。

“抱歉……”金木稍微鼓起勇气，道歉道，“我从来没有交过朋友、所以……”

所以不知道该如何和朋友相处。该如何和朋友好好对话。  
糟糕。  
我真的是太糟糕了。  
金木自怨自艾，完全不敢看永近。

“没事没事。”  
明亮的声音从头顶传来。  
金木小心翼翼地抬起脸，身高相差不大的少年笑得很开朗，不像是心里有膈应的模样。  
一头金发被晨曦照得发亮。  
永近拍拍胸膛，看起来超级自信、胸有成竹。  
“金木君不会的东西可以学嘛。交给我来教好了！”

正常来说，是不是该觉得这个场景下的暗恋（明恋？）的对象很帅？  
可是在金木眼中却莫名的蠢蠢的。  
有点可爱。

“噗。”  
他被逗笑了，不好意思地用手遮着脸。  
“那，”他学着放开自己，浅笑回应，“就拜托永近君了。”

看到那笑容的永近怔了两秒，忽地撇开视线拿出手机看时间，又忽地叫叫嚷嚷。  
“啊啊，再不出发快迟到了！走吧走吧。”

两个人并肩同行。  
那些恋爱的男女…是不是每天早上都会去接对方，然后一起走呢？  
金木不禁这么想着，悄悄偷看永近的侧脸。  
永近突然扭头的时候他还吓了一跳，以为自己被发现了。

【你心里的尖叫声好吵。】  
闭嘴啦。

“那以后要是我起晚了，”永近似乎没有发现，接着刚才的谈话指了指自己，“金木君也要去我家找我哦？”  
金木眨了眨眼，看向正前方。  
“嗯。”  
极小一声的回应。  
他顿了顿，又补上一句。  
“可是……我不知道永近君家的地址。”

骗人。  
其实是知道的。  
好几次实行任务时都是先去清楚永近君身上的厄运。  
兔子还为此抱怨了好久。

“啊啊！我忘记了！”  
永近一手握拳砸进另一边手掌，停下脚步拿出手机。  
“我们还没交换联系方式对吧？”  
永近打开拨号键盘，讯问着跟着停下来的金木的电话号码。  
金木老老实实报出，没过几秒，自己在口袋里的手机震动起来。  
他看到来电的未知号码，呆了呆。

永近君换了号码呀。  
他想着，按下了保存。  
备注永近英良，归纳到通讯录里。  
实际上。  
永近换号码前的那个电话番号，他悄悄翻了国中时老师的班级通讯录，偷了号码。  
备注为夏目的月亮。

夏目漱石先生教学生翻译英文短文，将月下散步的男女中男主角情不自禁的“I love you”翻译成日语。  
他认为要含蓄的翻译，说翻成“今夜月色真美”就足够了。

这也被后人当作含蓄表达情感的一种途径。

金木犹豫了一下，最后还是没删除那个旧的联系方式。

“哟西、”  
永近发送一封邮件到金木邮箱里，内容包含了line号和家庭住址。  
“这样邮箱地址和别的你也知道啦。”  
他笑道，高兴地摇了摇手机。

金木接收了邮件，又存为星标。收起手机后两个人重新前进。

沉默了大概有一分钟？还是四十五秒？  
通常负责开话匣子的永近意外地闭着嘴，让沉默延续了下去。

不，他是在等另一个想试着先说话的人开口。

想试着先说话的那个人——金木——纠结了再纠结，才下定决心主动问话。  
“那个……永近君是怎么知道我家所在地和我的邮箱的…？”

王炸。

永近干咳了一声，手握成拳抵在嘴边，掩去尴尬。  
“因为、喜欢你嘛……”  
他又是一副理所当然的模样，声音一点心虚的渐弱都没有。  
“喜欢你，那这种东西不是一定要到手的吗？”

金木愣了愣。  
心里有一股情绪突然绽放了。  
如同春日花开，缓慢地，一瓣接一瓣向清新的雨后空气张开自己柔软的内里，张扬自己的花蕊。  
那是愉悦。

嘴角忍不住弯起高兴的弧度。  
而这份开心，这次他没有遮掩的打算。

可惜，永近不知为何突然又不看他了，完全错过了获得福利的机会。

“呐，金木君有没有报名什么社团？”  
“有文学部。但是没有每天都要报道的部活，只要每周上交一份读书推荐。”金木停了一下，反问，“永近君呢？”

被主动cue到的永近无敌开心，双眼亮晶晶的。  
“我什么都没参加啊，回家社就不错。”

金木侧头看他，“永近君经常活力满满的…我还以为你肯定会参加一两个运动社。”  
“我其实是脑力活动者啦。”被注视的人挠挠头，嘿嘿笑，“不过金木君这么说了，我明年会考虑一下的。”

“等等、”  
生怕对方光顾着自己刚才无心的一句话，金木连忙说，“你不用为了我改变自己的想法的。”  
“金木君的建议很重要是一回事啦。”永近轻松地解释，不像是因为答应别人的要求而受到压力，“可是我也是时候该运动了。”  
他戳戳自己的腰，“再不多运动些就要变胖了。多运动也没什么坏事，不是吗？”

永近寻求答案时看向金木的眼神仿佛就在说话。  
说“我会不会变胖了你就不要我了呀？”。

金木为这个妄想忽的腾红了耳根，藏在偏长的发梢里的耳朵热乎乎的。

“说起来——”  
永近话题跳的快，没有转场就到了下一个。  
“——既然我们都成为了朋友，就不要用君这么生疏的称呼了吧？”  
他自以为很小心、不会被发现地瞥了眼金木。  
“你可以叫我英哦……我能叫你阿研吗？”

けん。  
金木下意识地在心里复述了一遍。  
けん。

陌生的热感在胸腔里流转。

以名字为称呼。

“可……可以。”

声音小如蚊呐。  
但清楚听到的少年咧嘴笑开。  
和晴天一样明亮。

“——好诶。阿研。”

金木张了张嘴尝试，脑袋不知不觉低了下去，本能地害怕对方发现自己脸上从耳朵那扩散过来的热度。

“……英。”

那个永近笑得更像傻瓜了。


	7. 永近的场合7.4

和喜欢的人几乎形影不离地相处一整天是怎样的感受？  
紧张、心动、高兴、害怕自己会在对方面前出糗。  
但是是真的特别开心。  
快要飞起来一样开心。  
永近的这份好心情即便晚上被狐狸吵着要去完成任务也完全影响不到。

哼着小调帮助了一位迷路的小朋友回家，拉住了一个差点摔下楼的小婴儿，用魔法净化一部分想要自杀的人心中积聚的绝望。  
距离睡觉时间的午夜还剩半小时有多，永近抹掉面前魔法显现出来的时钟，饶有兴致地从高处扫视整座城市，寻找能练习魔法的地方。  
按照狐狸的说法，说不准哪天撞上不幸魔女，很有可能爆发战斗。  
到时候敌人可不会给她时间回想咒语。

永近似乎真的有那个天赋。  
她上心去练习了，魔法的威力和其中能量输出的精细程度明显有所提升。  
永近翻了翻入门精通，挑拣出主要的几个战斗魔法。  
逃跑用的空间移动，这个熟练度一定要高。  
攻击魔法的小型射击魔法和大型炮击魔法。这个很重要，这是打倒对方的手段。  
防御魔法。  
加速魔法……

熟悉的恶心感忽然涌进脑海里，止住永近用魔法毁掉粗壮大树又修复回来反反复复的魔鬼行为。  
“这是……”  
《是厄运。》  
狐狸的声音诡异的轻快。  
《很大的一团厄运呢，那里肯定有净化水晶。你最好赶紧过去喔。》

它很着急？  
永近留意到句子里的深意。  
但她没有出声询问。

涌起厄运的地方是快要被修建成鬼屋的废弃医院。  
就在医院住院楼的门前，魔法少女超乎常人的夜视能力帮助永近确认到了厄运。  
一只巨大的黑色山猪正朝着地面刨土，适应着新的身躯。  
五米高的身躯，房间门扉那么大的蹄子。  
地面因为它的气力产生了凹陷。  
它已经影响到了现实。  
一旦冲向居民区，会有很多人因为恐惧和攻击陷入死亡。  
而这个时间，更多人甚至会在睡梦中就不知不觉地逝去。

“唔哦，真是个大家伙。”  
永近接触飞行魔法，轻盈落在一看就很重的山猪面前。  
厄运嗅到了敌意。  
它喘气粗重起来，抬头的同时鼻孔中喷出热气。  
其后面的猩红的双目与少女双眼相对。

咕噢噢噢噢！！！！

无声的咆哮。  
山猪后蹄用力地蹬在地上，离弦的箭般冲向永近。  
后者下意识后跳躲开冲击，手上挥动油纸伞。  
［SUN·explosion——！］  
净化魔法最大化。  
伞尖盛放白色的亮芒，短暂的闪烁，紧接着银白的心形具现化，猛地弹射而出扎入山猪头部。  
就像针扎入气球的慢镜头。

它爆炸了。

永近望着眼前的光景瞪大了眼，发出小声怪叫。  
这是她第一次粉碎实体生物。  
“不会是因为我是未成年所以特地把红p成了黑吧？”  
众所周知，血其实是绿色的。

她面前爆炸开的血肉之躯却散成了满天黑泥。  
如同将一团泥巴砸在地上，粘粘的碎块溅得到处都是。它包裹着的、核心里的透蓝色大块水晶因此露出。

那就是净化水晶。

然而。  
就在永近要上前夺取的前一秒，异变突生。  
碎成一小滩的到处都是的泥巴们被什么引力牵向核心，全体围绕着净化水晶极速收缩，旋转着重新凝结成一团。

一团和刚才山猪相差无几的巨大黑泥。  
它和巫婆煮沸腾了的魔药没什么两样。粘稠、深黑、冒出诡异的气泡。  
猩红的亮点浮上表面。作为眼睛代表的它方向锁定在少女身上。

“喂喂喂、这是怎么回事——！？”

一根短细的触手从黑泥团里缓缓伸出，下一刹那猛然伸长抽向永近所在的位置。  
少女起跳闪过，原本的地点被鞭子抽出裂痕。  
地面裂开了。  
永近咋舌，身形一闪、凭空出现在黑泥背后大楼的楼顶。  
失去目标，它的眼睛无规则地在身体表面疯狂游走。

［SHADOW·recluse］  
少女低吟浅唱。  
银白光华掠过身体表面，身影顿时变得隐形。

“——你给我解释一下啊！刚才那一击魔法，不是你说威力很强大的吗！？”  
从现实里抹除了的骂声直指狐狸。  
永近一边留意着黑泥的动静，脑里一边疯狂回忆存在的有可能击败对方的咒语，头皮发麻。  
与刚才同等攻击的倒有不少，更强的只有一个，她还没试过。  
握紧伞柄的手指上手套被力道扭曲出深深的褶皱。

《失误了呀，我居然忘记告诉你听了。》  
狐狸不存在惊慌的声音在眼下的情况惹人心烦。  
《爱的魔法战士是没有能力打败厄运集合体的。你只能打散它再快速抢走水晶。》  
《净化魔法是针对它的攻击魔法，但并不能真正意义上的净化，只是属性方面的攻击较强而已。》  
《哦对，水晶被夺走后它依旧不会死，不过会变得虚弱，难以干涉现实。》

那样不就跟什么都没做一样了吗——？！

永近意识到了。  
那个冰冷的事实——

狐狸的目的是收集水晶。并不是根除厄运。  
未消散的厄运会导致怎样的灾难对它来说根本无所谓。

脏话被咬在舌尖，永近眼神阴沉。

更可恨的是自己能力有限，什么都做不到。

漫长的吟唱从口中流出，玄妙的语言消去表面脆弱的隐形罩。  
少女的身形重现。  
狂风骤起，吹动她的裙摆与碎发。  
头顶忽的出现金橙色的兽耳，身后也嘭然长出狐狸的蓬松尾巴。  
她的脸上附上了夏日祭的妖怪面具。

黑泥看到了她。  
黑泥感受到了运转起来的庞大魔力。  
它低吼一声，身躯蠕动着，两根长触手鞭向少女，本体随之射出，以肉眼难以捕捉的速度迫近——

与此同时，妖怪面具表面的红色油彩发出妖艳的红光。

［LIGHT·SUBVERSION！］

比之刚才更加盛大神圣的光辉降临。  
午夜失去了它专属的暗色。  
那是太阳。  
灿金的辉耀，巨大一颗心形在接触到黑泥的瞬间破碎成无数小形，循着光线飞散穿透。

黑泥被穿成筛子，再度破碎散成下雨般的黑泥。

那偌大颗水晶在未完全消失的光下浮在空中，闪闪发亮。  
永近面具后转成兽瞳的眼睛紧缩成线，锁定目标。  
［MOON·acceleration］  
身体里的魔力就要见底。  
但是不能错过现在！

少女身影俯冲下楼，身后拖曳着数不清的残影。  
她奋力向前伸出手。  
距离水晶还剩两米——

一旁粘在老旧墙壁上的一小团厄运却在此时变化成尖锐的针形，居然在核心被夺走的威胁压迫下引发出单独行动能力。

糟糕！

永近余光瞥见了它刺击的迫近，但根本无暇顾及。  
《受伤了魔法能治，但是水晶错过了就很难再拿第二次了——！》  
狐狸尖声大叫。

淦——你非得这种时候插话吗！！

受伤的恐惧令她下意识闭上了眼。  
不过，幸好。

“轰——”

黑色的暗影突然挡在了身侧，徒手接下了厄运的攻击。

《趁现在！》  
指尖触碰到温暖的物件，永近抓住它，忍着魔力透支的空洞感，再次使出加速魔法转移。

代替她面对黑泥的是兔头少女。

戴着黑色兔子头套遮掩面孔的，穿着黑白水手服的少女，其周身萦绕着浓密的、与夜色几乎融为一体的黑雾。  
整个人充斥着阴凉的氛围。  
这就是……

“…不幸魔女。”  
永近喃喃。

帮助永近挡下一击后，兔头少女顺着重力方向落地，不用任何魔法缓冲的她却没有因此受到伤害。  
反倒是与她在力方向上对抗的大地被砸出了坑。  
兔头少女注视着眼前重新汇聚的部分黑泥。  
它似乎发出了悲鸣，暴动地冲向兔头少女。  
但是少女轻易地徒手撕裂了它。

呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

疑似人脸的部分黑泥在少女紧握的拳头里奋力挣扎试图逃脱，狰狞的面孔仿佛恨不得咬下兔头少女的一块肉。  
此时她身侧属于自己的黑雾涌动起来，化作一张血盆大口，猛扑向少女的拳头。  
它穿了过去。  
它吞噬了黑泥。

悲鸣停止了。

不幸魔女张开手掌，那些黑雾缠绕盘旋，凝聚变换成一把殷色长杖。  
长杖两端呈塔状尖。其中一端塔内镂空，悬浮着一颗黑珠，电气萦绕。而被魔女抡了一圈长杖后、对准了正在不远处飞速逃跑的残留黑泥的那一端则是由数不清的蜈蚣包围组成。

魔女投掷出武器。

它闪电般掠过夜穹扎入泥团。

永近的视力捕捉到蜈蚣一侧收束着的地方在彻底插入前地狱入口般张开，内里隐藏着的百足对外开放，胡乱挥舞，密密麻麻密密麻麻让她耳边产生了嘶嘶作响的恐怖幻听。  
后方圆珠中蕴含的强大能量爆发，通过金属制杖身导向蜈蚣处，在扎中的同时庞大电磁能喷发爆炸！  
刺目的白光一闪而过。  
永近侧脸躲了躲，回过神来时所有黑泥都蒸腾成了雾气，长杖不知去了何方。  
那些雾气自动围到不幸魔女身边，像信徒一样虔诚地追随着她。

好强。  
永近不由得感慨。

头顶的因使用大量魔力而出现的狐耳不受控制地可爱地动了动，尾巴左右摇摆着。  
不幸魔女的兔头状态恐怕跟这差不多。

《不、不对。》  
“什么？”  
狐狸语气里透着糟糕的味道。  
《这个状态下的不幸魔女是在暴走，只要检测到周围有需要战斗的事物就会立刻展开攻击——！》

话音落下的同时，魔女就看向了永近的方向。  
她歪了歪兔头，呆呆的。

唔诶，这有点可爱的是什么——

下一秒她就看到她的手里就凝聚了一根长.枪。

这可比刚才的弱多了…唔，莫非刚才是在判断出手的强度？

永近在走神。  
这种情况下莫名的她还能走神。

《快跑！！》

永近撑起没恢复多少力气的身体朝侧面一扑，躲过被掷出的长.枪，嘴里飞速咏唱空间转移的咒语，手上死死护住水晶。  
紧接着还有第二击第三击。  
当第四枚长.枪破空袭来时，咒语终于到了最后一节。它险险擦过永近的腰腹，撕裂魔力聚成的布料，留下浅浅的血痕。  
然后狐耳少女骤然消失。

魔女停下了动作。  
她安静地仰着头。仰望着夜空。  
她仿佛被静止了。


	8. 金木的场合8.4

兔头少女的头套忽地如烟消散。

金木的意识如同从黑暗中找到了光明般，混混沌沌钻出林间山洞口，看到了现实世界。

【醒了哩？】  
“……嗯。”

金木闭着眼甩甩脑袋，两根马尾辫无精打采地耷拉着。

用厄运的力量战斗时间过长的话会被厄运感染、黑化。  
她会失去意识，直到战斗结束、敌人消失的那一刻。

在来这里之前，不巧她刚收拾了一个小型恶物。  
接二连三的战斗导致了侵染的发生。

这已经不是她第一次暴走了。

不远处扎在地上的数枚长枪自己飞回，在即将撞上魔女的前一刻炸成烟雾，一改攻击的模样、转为柔和的态度亲昵地蹭过去。

金木轻轻抚摸那一团触感软绵绵像个抱枕的黑雾，低垂着眼。

“又增加了……”

【要是刚才拿到那一块水晶，不仅那个恶物，包括你身上一半的厄运就能被净化干净了哩。】  
兔子说不清是不是遗憾地叹道。

金木翻找起那模糊不清的暴走记忆。  
“是…那个戴着狐狸面具的少女抢走了？”

【那是爱的魔法战士哦。你好几个前辈都死在她们手中哩。你最好注意下。】  
“那是因为她们想要快速清理身上的厄运、去杀人导致的吧？”  
金木手指一挥，那些黑雾心灵相通的知道她想要什么，自主变成了一把华丽的王座椅供她休息。  
金木自然地坐了下去，慵懒地靠在柔软的椅背上憩息疲倦的身体。同时椅背里伸出模拟手的黑雾，熟稔地帮她捏捏肩膀捶捶背。  
使用厄运时多少有黑雾渗到了皮肤下，因此引起了不少拉扯间的肌肉酸痛。  
力度适中的按摩正好。  
“杀人的行为不正当，她们当然需要惩罚。”  
金木眯了眯眼，唔了一声继续说道。

【不过对方并不知道你没有这么做哩。】  
兔子说。  
【由于档案里的固定印象，魔法战士那边的「我这样的」使者指不定会抹黑你、给战士留下你是敌人的感觉哩。】

“我会先尝试用语言沟通……假如不行，那就战斗吧。”  
她会胜利。  
然后再进行说明。

前任的魔女清除自身的厄运过多，而憎恨它们又必须要凭借它们力量战斗偏偏也是不幸魔女她自己。  
这种自我削弱过度，导致了前任的战士对她几乎一击必杀。  
明明双方都是为了拯救他人而存在的魔法少女，但是不幸一方的存在为了救赎别人自身被迫承载了过多的悲伤…不得不自私却被爱的一方误解，造成彻底的死境。

【你还真是自信哩。】  
“在这种地方就容许我自信一下吧。”金木淡笑。

王座升上了天空，向着某个地方悠悠前进。  
“那位战士，”金木突然提问，“她的任务是要收集净化水晶吗？”  
【我没办法知道哩。我和她们又不熟。】兔子回答道，歪了头，【可是根据以往多次的分析来看，应该是的哩。】

也就是说…两个身份之间产生了冲突啊。  
金木蹙眉。  
这样会打起来也无可厚非……但其实交涉的余地也不是没有。

她叹了口气。  
“这次是她先到，给她也无所谓。”  
【没问题吗哩？你现在完全就像个恶物耶？】

金木吸收了一个小型的恶物。而当时身上本来就有一部分…再加上后来一大团的黑泥。  
这个量已经抵达了三份有多，她走到哪儿都有可能发生不幸的事情。  
要是、要是永近君——英坚持要跟她一起行动的话，就肯定不是影响到那么简单了。

我明天避开他走吧。尽快净化完就——

王座停在了综合病院前。  
病院的住院楼还有些许房间亮着灯，走廊里也只有寥寥几盏光，值班护士倚在墙上玩手机，打了个大大的哈欠。

王座恢复成黑雾形态，护着金木落地。  
她在门口等了等，随着一名值班医生一同进了楼。

医生按下电梯的按钮，双手插进白大褂衣兜里，低头瞅着鞋尖。  
昏黑安静的医院环境令人浑身不舒服。  
在他看不见的面前，电梯的金属门扭曲反光出他脚边的一抹黑影。  
像只用后脚站立的小兔子。

叮。

电梯门开了。  
医生抬头走进去，按了负层的楼数。

……对不起。

空气中飘忽传来了模糊不清的声音。  
医生猛然打了个冷颤。  
电梯门间最后一条缝消失。长方形的空间一颤，顺着指令向下沉去。  
下面是太平间。  
他要去检查一些东西。  
喉头紧张地动了动。医生插在衣兜里的手分泌了不少汗液。

嗞、嗞、嗡——

灯管在闪烁。一亮，一暗。电梯移动的声音轰隆隆地放大。  
深夜通往太平间的电梯有很多民间恐怖故事。  
突然停电、鬼魂出现……  
如果不是有必须要做的事情，他完全不想这个时间独自一人下去。

呜——哇——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

幻听幻听幻听都是幻听——！！！

悲鸣惨叫的女音。  
几乎要呕吐出什么来的尖声。

医生面孔僵在那里，视线不敢移动。

忽然爆炸一样的声音响起，电梯厢像撞到什么物体一样突然停住，灯管啪嚓一声彻底黑掉。

呜噫——！  
医生瑟缩了一下，紧张地悄悄地挪动脚步，靠向电梯按键。  
坏、坏了吗？怎么偏偏是现在这个时候…！

真是不幸。

就在他手指快碰到紧急呼救按钮前，哐啷的巨响晃动了整个电梯，它骤然下降！  
医生腿软地紧贴墙壁，手死死握着扶手，咕呜着吞掉尖叫。

没没没事的只是电梯坏了——！

灯光噼啪忽然亮起。  
碰。  
电梯落地了的感觉。  
叮。  
门开了。  
外面是晃着昏白光线的走廊。一边的尽头是太平间的门。  
医生按下开门延时的按钮，抱紧了自己快步走出去。  
自己的脚步声回荡在廊道中。如同每个鬼片的高.潮前铺垫。

对不起。

常人看不见的魔女在他背后鞠躬，满脸歉意。  
遇到值班医生完全是意外。  
她身上的黑雾会影响到电梯的运作，也有可能召来与她不在同一个魔法理论的鬼魂。  
金木一个人的时候厄运发作的可能性较小，但多了个外人的医生就……

下次果然还是走楼梯好了。  
她想着，紧随医生进了太平间。  
尸体一具具躺在冰柜中，柜门上整齐地罗列着他们的编号和名字，生日和死日。  
不过金木不用那些也能判断的出。  
那是一种说不清道不明的感觉。兔子说是魔女的能力。  
她需要的是二十四小时内死亡的尸体。

少女走到了太平间的中间。  
医生正在压抑着紧张感，打着手机手电筒匆匆翻找着文件柜里的东西。

魔女身上浓密的黑雾涌动，犹如雷鸣前的乌云翻滚。它们用诡异的方式诉说着依依不舍——一些化作丝线紧紧缠在魔女身上。  
“不行，一定要去。”  
金木这么说。  
她的语气像安抚不想上学的孩子的母亲，温柔里带着坚决。  
可是这场景套用在魔女与她的魔物上就显得微妙了。

黑雾松开少女无论变身前后都相当纤细的身体，忽地汇聚成一个没有五官却能表现鼓起腮帮子不满模样的小孩。  
它在嚎哭。  
电灯被悲恸的情绪牵引，疯狂爆闪，仿佛下一秒就要炸裂灯管。  
灵异的现象惊到了医生，他只能眯着眼一边碎碎念叨着催眠自己只是今晚电闸出问题一边加速翻找自己需要的文件。  
“快点去吧，乖。”  
金木揉揉小孩的脑袋。  
那孩子低着头，抽泣着。  
他从肢体的末端开始稀化成一缕缕细烟，飘进几个冰柜的深处，与死者们融为一体。  
在此期间组成他的黑雾没有一刻不在翻涌，好似在争抢什么位置。

【你还真是我见过最亲和厄运的体质哩。】兔子不知该从何开始吐槽，【你是我见过唯一一个能让厄运舍不得离开的魔女。真的是不幸呀哩。】  
亡灵能带去冥间的厄运的量始终有限。当小孩剩下身体躯干时，黑雾的涌动停了下来。  
顿了半秒钟左右，幸运的残留者们欢欣鼓舞。  
【你看看，简直把你当母亲来亲近呢哩噗噗噗——】  
它说着说着毫无预兆地大笑起来。

黑雾只有一部分会被尸体带走，尸体带不走的、就会留在金木身边。而谁会被净化是个未知数。那时一股牵引力会随机吸走部分黑雾，为了能够剩下，它们挤破头了在往中间去。  
厄运是会给人带来不幸的邪物。  
金木在相处中发现它们自身似乎并不知道这点，而是认为自身是特殊的生命、能量体，有着可以合一也可以分散的意识体。  
它们并非人类的附属品。是独立的个体。  
兔子说过往的魔女从未意识到这个事实。她是第一个。  
因为普通人只会恨厄运的存在，又怎么会去研究它们？  
但是没有朋友的、孤独的金木君呀。  
她在深夜时能谈话一起玩耍的对象，也就只有兔子和黑雾了。

不止是体质的缘故。  
黑雾们更不想离开的——是金木研这个人。

魔女抱起这次化身成小奶豹的黑雾，悄悄推开门能过一人的缝隙，闪身出了太平间。  
一无所知的可怜的医生还在门里急得跳脚，找不到自己的目标物。

金木离开的时候走的是楼梯。省得把电梯按上去了之后吓到了晚点儿要出来的医生。

综合病院只是第一站。  
小奶豹舔了舔金木的脸颊，砰的和她身后数量依旧不少的黑雾融在一起，重新变化成王座。  
这回王座的色彩没有那么黑了。

其他医院。殡仪馆。有自杀者出没的山道。附近的城镇的医院、山道。  
金木赶在三点到来前终于把黑雾净化得成年猫大小，疲倦地回到房间解除变身，匆匆掀开被子倒头就睡。  
他目前看不见的视角里，黑猫盘踞在枕头边上，安静地守卫着他的夜晚。


	9. 永近的场合9.5

咕呜。

标记着永近的房子的外面忽然出现一道亮色的身影。

永近强撑着警惕了几十秒，确认对方没有要追上来的动静后翻窗回房间。  
“身体被掏空就是这样的感觉啊……”  
她嘟囔着解除变身，直接摔进床铺里，累得连拉扯被子这样的动作都觉得麻烦。  
闭上眼睛几乎是瞬间就陷入了睡梦。  
《……有时间差吗……没想到不幸魔女变得这么强了啊……》  
狐狸的自言自语也因此没能传入他的耳中。  
《看来这次会出现和过往不一样的情形呢。》

第二天醒过来的时候，永近被诊断患上了感冒。  
“今天请假在家休息吧。”母亲这么说。  
虽然很想逞强，但是已经到了头昏脑胀得除了躺在床上什么都不想干的地步了。  
“哈……搞什么啦……”  
《是魔力消耗过度的后遗症喔。比起魔女那种会在力量中迷失自我的副作用，你可以庆幸了。》  
“庆幸什么的……”  
他一副槽多无口的表情，翻了个身，伸手去拿在床头充电的手机。

没办法去上学的话…必须要跟阿研解释才行……不然按照他的性子肯定会误会吧。  
怎么想都觉得他会一直在家门口等我啊。  
给了地址的话……或许还会来到我家？  
这么逊的样子可真不大想给喜欢的人看到……

碎碎地自言自语着给金木发了短信。发送成功没过多久后一通电话打了进来。  
“那个……英？”  
金木呼唤对方名字的声音里还带着些不知所措。  
对哦，这是两个人之间第一次的电话通讯。  
永近笑了起来，嗯地回应了一声。  
“在去上学了吗？”  
“嗯。英的身体怎么样了？”  
“嘛…不是很严重的样子，我觉得明天就能回学校啦。”  
“我知道了……”金木似乎在迟疑着什么，“那个……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“那个，我今天下午有点要事…来不了探望了。”

啊啊，在忧虑这个啊。

永近是挺想金木来探望的啦，算是另类邀请对方来自己家什么的……可是有事的话就没办法了。  
抹掉那点失落，他故作明朗地说了没关系。  
“阿研有事要忙就没办法了，我其实挺想你来的咳咳…嘛，下次有机会邀请你来我家玩吧？”  
“啊，好的。英快点去休息吧。”金木后半句含糊起来，“…如果有机会我也会…邀请你。”

唔？想回应我的行为结果还是有点放不开吗？  
与其说是好乖好棒是能回应的好朋友…不如说阿研太勉强自己了。

“那我再睡会儿啦。”永近吸吸鼻子，跟他道别，“路上小心。”  
“嗯。我会帮你做今天上课的笔记的。”  
“有大学霸的帮忙我可就放心了。”  
两个人闲聊两句后收尾挂断。  
永近丢开手机，摊开四肢。  
脸上越来越热了……别发展成发烧就好。  
他难受地哼哼。

“英良——我要出门了哦，你在家自己照顾好自己，冰箱里有饭菜——”  
母亲在外面叫喊着，永近卯足力气放大音量告诉对方听自己知道了。  
没过多久就听到了关门的声音。

《她走了，那么，我们也着手开始恢复吧。》  
“啊？”  
《你不会以为我会放任你这样病下去吗？那会影响到成绩的。平时你就算真的病了也有去除病痛的魔法。》  
“……我现在不是病着的状态吗。再说，你这个黑心企业的说话方式是怎么回事……”  
《我说过了吧，这是魔力缺乏的现象。休养虽然能修复，但是没有帮助别人、得到爱、迅速填充能量来得快。》  
“喂喂喂，我都这样了你…咳咳…咳…难道还想着让我出去帮助人？完全就是黑心企业啊。”

永近闭上眼，满脸不耐烦。  
他也是受够了这个莫名其妙出现的生物一直在插足自己的生活还给自己下指令了。  
狐狸的形象显现在他的「眼前」。  
它直接投影在他的意识里。

《你忘记了你昨晚做什么了吗？》

昨晚……和巨大的厄运集合战斗…拼了命地抢到了净化水晶，然后被魔女救下。  
因为暴走的原因魔女在消灭了厄运后转而攻击他，在犀利的攻击下好不容易逃回了家。

《那块水晶可以增长你的魔力，也就是可以立刻改善你的身体状况。你昨天解除变身时连着它收进了魔法形成的异空间里。》

啊。我记得那个魔法诶。  
是个小魔法来着？

永近感受了一下身体里的魔力残余。经过昨夜的休息，多少恢复了一些。  
没变身时不是完全禁止使用魔法。这种像极了魔术戏法的空间小魔法没问题，会干涉到人世间的大魔法，比方说昨夜的爆破魔法，就无法动用。

他呼着热气，忍住脑子里钝钝的痛感，嘴里小声念起咒文，伴随着声音向前伸出手指，缓缓画出一个圆。  
一颗水晶凭空落到面前，没有顺着重力砸中他的胸口，而是闪着柔和的光辉飘浮在半空。

《吸收了它。》  
“唔……”  
最后一点魔力也被榨干了。  
永近苦闷地呻.吟一声，手无力地搭到水晶上。  
水晶的光亮一晃，一股暖流进入手掌，顺着血管沁入身体。永近明显地感觉到有什么变得充盈起来。  
“哦哦…噗咳咳……”  
正想高兴，咳嗽却复发起来。永近注意着不让手掌滑落水晶表面，然而意识却在此刻昏沉，视野完全无法聚焦。

《……你…睡…觉会比……好……》  
就连狐狸的声音也模糊起来。

永近强撑着睁大眼，看着手掌下的水晶光芒一闪一闪着逐渐暗淡，最后整颗粉碎，消融成空气的一份子。  
仿佛断了电，他头一歪，顿时晕了过去。

再次恢复意识时已经是下午了。  
永近严重怀疑自己是饿醒的。  
他揉着额角起身，不出意外的感冒完全好了，藏在头颅里的肿胀感也消失了。浑身神清气爽。  
永近试着用魔法召唤了楼下冰箱里母亲留下的午餐，再用魔法加热，门也不出地在房间里了结掉早中晚合并的三餐。

“欸，我是不是健壮了？”  
他摸摸下巴，在镜子前脱了上衣。  
身材没有特别的健美，硬要说的话偏普通。但比起过去的真正普通人的身体，明显是结实了一点。  
他以前是挤不出肱二头肌的。  
《成为魔法少女能提升身体素质。》  
“会长出腹肌吗？”  
《……请靠自己的努力。》  
“你好冷淡啊。”  
永近趁脱了衣服，顺便换上出门要穿的衣服。  
《要出门吗？》  
“去学校喔。”他看了看手机上显示的时钟，“现在是放学时间，赶快冲去学校的话还能见到阿研。”

这个心情有点像天天上游戏打卡的阿宅。哪怕不玩游戏也一定要打卡得到当天的打卡奖励。  
即便今天没办法和阿研相处很久，也要跟他见个面。

永近留了纸条在家，避免母亲回来看不到他着急。  
然后他用上了至今为止最快的人类速度奔跑，快得差点以为自己要飞起来。

太阳在西斜了。人行道上不少学生正结伴走回家，和跑着的永近相对而行。  
他们看到方向相反的狂奔的同龄人，纷纷下意识回头目光追逐他的背影，讶异他匆忙的理由。

当这个希望赶上今日唯一一次打卡机会的玩家气喘吁吁赶到校门口时，金木正好在不远处准备过马路。  
永近脸上露出灿烂的笑容。  
“阿研——”  
名字的呐喊传到对方耳朵里，金木扭头，和永近的视线对上了。

“呀啊啊啊啊——”  
旁边的一个人忽然尖叫起来。  
永近的表情也肉眼可见扭曲成恐慌。

发生了什么？  
金木一脸茫然。  
他回头，和大家一起看向右边。  
一辆无人驾驶的失控大货车高速朝着他直直冲来，黄昏下略微光亮的车前灯眩目。

——来不及了。

无论是金木转身逃跑还是旁人冲上去救他。  
目击者们察觉到这一点。目击者们面露恐慌。

“可恶——”  
永近瞳孔一缩，无意识变换作金色的竖瞳，周身的魔压暴涨。  
加速魔法无吟唱附身，他的身体在无人注意下透稀成残影，人以超常的速度冲向金木。  
在他的眼里那个黑发少年的身影逐渐放大，伸出去的手指险险碰到对方的手腕。

不够。  
这样的速度不够带对方离开。

《警告。禁止在人前暴露魔法的存在。警告。禁止在人前暴露魔法的存在！》

——谁管你啊！！

就在永近即将用出魔法强行挡下货车的冲击的下一秒。  
奇异的现象出现了。  
仿佛永近是个什么特殊的磁场一般，他闯进“范围”的刹那，本该撞飞少年随后撞飞他身后一干路人的火车站极其不科学地猛然拐向一边，撞在碰巧无人靠近的学校围墙上，发出巨大的响声。

“——阿研！你没事吧？！”  
“啊……嗯…我还好。”  
金木愣愣地看着冒烟的大货车，似乎还没从惊吓中反应过来。  
“你还好吗？”  
穿着一样的校服的同学凑上来询问。  
“要去医院吗？”  
另一个人问。  
“报警吧，这是怎么回事啊……”  
不知不觉中很多人围过来关怀，表示担心。

《是你的气场导致的吧。用了水晶之后爱的能量聚集得很满，魅力自然就散发出去了。》

说什么魅力啊……  
永近黑线。

金木不习惯被那么多人关注，不自觉地后退半步退缩在信赖的人的身侧，支支吾吾地应回答。  
“…那个…我没事…所以……”  
永近看出了那份窘迫，两个人贴近的身体间手轻轻握了握对上的手腕，好似在传递勇气。  
他代替金木面向好心的人群，帮他解围。  
“那个呀，他刚才受到惊吓，需要休息一下，我要带他去医务室了喔。”  
他装模作样地扶着金木，拜托大家让让，在目送中进到校园里。  
金木沉默着，任意被他身体接触。

……那是怎么回事？  
永近边走边困惑。  
他没有用相关魔法。即便变身解除了魔女他还是能看得见的…但是视野所及内也没有看到对方。  
是什么导致的车转向？而且在平稳的路上没有驾驶员的车自己擅自动起来也很诡异……

《这种事情有过先例哦。》狐狸说道，《大概是因为这个孩子身上有分量不少的厄运造成了灾害的诞生。你的爱的力量虽然不能净化它，但是能压制发动。》

有厄运附身…那阿研岂不是每时每刻都生活在危险中？  
不幸魔女那家伙，明明那么强，到底在做什么啊。

下意识地去埋怨了负责回收人身上厄运的那个其实只有一面之缘的兔头女，永近皱紧眉，转头去看旁边的人。  
金木跟着他的步伐，低头不知在想着什么。

如果我不在的话肯定不知什么时候又会重演今天的状况……特别是这种普通人无法自己逃开的情况会更多。

帮助了他人而获得的「爱」正慢慢地进入永近体内，填补刚才消耗的空缺。  
两个人靠得很近，近得永近以为这份魔力是从他们身体的接触那里传来的。

怎么办？  
我也不可能跑去拜托敌友不明的魔女。自己又没有净化厄运的力量。  
唯一的方法是我用自己的魔力来压制……吗。

虚虚搭在对方肩头假装搀扶的手滑了下来。  
永近重新握住了金木的手腕。  
一个作为友人不会太过尴尬的位置，一个作为明恋的对象不会太过露骨的位置。

——那就让我更多的待在你的身边来保护你吧。


	10. 金木10.5

事故还差几秒就发生了。  
货车冲过来的那一刻，金木甚至没想到用变身去躲过。  
幸在车诡异地急速转向，否则他不死也会被撞进医院。  
姨母他们肯定会为此发牢骚的。金木想。

金木知道事故发生的原因。  
这不是第一次。  
过往的好几次厄运突然发作他都硬抗了下来。受伤了身体会加速愈合，但是被人发现自己受重伤又是另一回事了。  
以前他小心翼翼躲开了人多的地方，即便被伤得支离破碎也不会有人知道。  
这次大意了。

可是为什么……为什么厄运的行为被抑制了？

【嗯……我也不大明白哩。】兔子猜测道，【会不会是永近特别好运？好运到厄运无法在他身边发作？我看他冲过来的时候货车一下子就转弯了。】

是这样吗？  
金木想了想。  
的确，最近没怎么在英身上看见过厄运…这个假设成立的可能性很大。

他跟着永近去到医务室。校医正巧不在，里面也没有别的学生。  
其实作为解围，金木没有必要跟着对方来的。  
是不知不觉，还是遵从了内心的愿望呢？他什么都没有说，一直跟着对方，低头看着地上两个人交汇的影子。  
两个人分别坐到一张医务室的床上，面对面。

金木无措地抠了抠手下的床单，嘴巴动了好几下才发出声音。  
“……英的身体已经没事了吗？”  
“啊，现在好很多了。阿研才是，刚才真的没有伤到吧？”  
金木摇头。

【现在可是大好机会。不把你准备的东西拿出来吗？】  
唔……  
当面拿出来送给对方什么的，总觉得很、很羞耻啊。  
原计划是送到对方家，挂在门把上按了门铃就跑。  
现在换成直接给……

金木踌躇着，打开了书包。  
里面有个用小塑料袋包起来的水果布丁和小蛋糕。  
金木递给永近时手指紧张地蜷在一起。  
“那个，这是从福利社那里买来的慰问品，原本想送过去……不嫌弃的话，请收下。”  
“谢谢。”  
永近接过，两个人的手指短暂接触又分开。  
对方的体温残留在皮肤表面，如同幻觉一般久久不散。  
“阿研之前电话里说有事…没打扰到你的行程吧？”  
“嗯，等会儿再去其实也赶得上。”

怕和你见面这种事情……说不出口。  
问题出在一和对方相处就紧张得不得了的自己身上。那种话讲出来却像是对方做了什么吓人的事。  
金木也没有自信能解释得清楚。  
而且一说了……不就跟告白了一样吗？

“谢谢你刚刚帮我解围，英。”  
“那种程度就不用谢我啦。阿研很不擅长应对人多的场合吧？”

与其说是不擅长，不如说是从来没有经历过善意的人群，所以才变得不安。

“很少同时面对那么多人……所以有点，那个…害怕？”  
“国中你当班干时、我记得有出现过你帮老师宣布事情的情形？那个时候的阿研可看不出来是在害怕呢。”  
“那是因为大家不会回应我……英还记得我国中的事情啊。”  
永近咧嘴一笑，“那当然。”

金木无意识地舔了舔唇，眼皮低垂。  
“……英什么时候开始喜欢上我的呢？”  
问话很轻。是怕冒犯了对方的轻。  
“这么说有点对不起…”永近挠挠头，“我是从你离开的那会儿才注意到的你。”

好老套的剧情啊。  
你离开了我才意识到了你的重要性……什么的。  
可是。  
“在那之前我们明明不熟…”金木大拇指掐着自己的手指肉，抿唇，“…为什么，英会在不了解我的情况下说喜欢我？”

喜欢这两个字的分量太重了。  
金木仅仅是说出来都觉得压抑。

本来不该是这样。  
喜欢应该是一件多么美好的事情啊。  
恋爱。相处。亲密交往。

但是他们同为男性。  
这份喜欢是不被原谅的。

“你要问为什么的话——”  
永近看着眼前这个不敢抬头的胆小鬼。  
“喜欢上也没有特别的理由。喜欢就是喜欢。无论你是怎样的人我都会喜欢的喜欢。”

好像在说绕口令。

喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢——这个词语在对方的口中轻巧的说出来了。

金木的心中萌芽了一抹嫉妒。  
为什么他可以那么轻松地说出我不敢说的，为什么只有我承受着这样的不敢说的孤独。

“阿研倒是，为什么一直都是不相信我是真的喜欢上你的想法？你在害怕什么？”

没有回答。  
因为不能说出口。

金木撇过头。  
“……我运气很差。英看了刚才的情况就知道了吧。你还是不要和我在一起比较好，我迟早有一天会连累你的。”

【噗噗噗。结果那些恶毒的语言只有自己一个人的时候才能说出口。你还逞强说什么想和我成为朋友就自己担下那份厄运……真是嘴硬哩。】  
闭嘴。  
闭嘴。  
闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。

金木抬眼，看向永近。  
“如果不是碰巧汽车拐弯，我们很有可能会死在那里。”  
即便这样你也要坚持说喜欢我、要靠近我吗？

孤独的小孩沉浸在矛盾里。  
一边想要别人靠近，又一边作出推开对方的行为。  
时不时又作贱地想留下对方，却还会自虐地幻想他离开的场景。

“我的运气很好喔。”  
永近收敛起笑，很坚定地说。  
“阿研运气不好的地方就由我来补全。你的不幸交给我来抵消就好了。我不怕你会影响我，所以，请不要用外在的理由来拒绝我。”

想要拒绝的话，请用“我讨厌你”这样更加硬性的语言来说。  
然而，两个人都十分清楚。  
金木说不出来。

空气骤然安静了下来。  
渐暗的红色天光布满半个医务室。灰尘漂浮在两个人之间，朦朦胧胧。

“……我们是朋友，对吧？”  
永近先垮下对峙的气氛，叹气一声，笑道，“我们是朋友。这样就足够了。阿研不需要担心更多的东西，我也不会超过那一条线的。”  
金木茫然地看着他。  
“不过，阿研也别想让我轻易放弃。”

我喜欢你，和我们在一起、成为朋友是两回事。  
永近传达着这个意思。  
“我们，是朋友……”金木低声重复着，“英不会被我的厄运影响……”  
也就是说，他是有资格，和对方在一起的？

心里的阴暗放晴了。

【果然是个好人哩，很了解你的心思嘛。】  
你这句话完全前言不答后语。

永近在金木的对面，坦诚地面对他的一切情绪。  
这副模样让金木不知该说什么是好，呐呐地移开视线逃避。

“我、我还有事，先走了。”  
他站起身，匆匆地从书包里拿出笔记本递给对方，“这个是今天的上课笔记，本子我不需要了，永近…英留着就好。”

对坦率的人很苦手的金木慌得差点喊回姓氏。  
没等到对方的道别他便仓皇离开了医务室，快步朝校门走去。

唔啊啊呜呜噫咕——  
心里在骚乱地怪叫着宣誓不知所措。  
但是其中也蕴含着小小的开心。

【笑得好愉悦哩噗噗噗。】  
金木捏了捏发梢下微烫的耳垂，无法反驳。

这天晚上，他比过往任何时候都要勤快地变身飞出了房间，目标直指永近家。  
永近正在书桌前看下午金木给他的笔记本，送给他的小蛋糕在手边被吃了一半，手上还握着叉子。

“英良，你不是前几天还嚷嚷着说要健身？晚上吃这种高热量的东西可是会长胖的喔。”  
“嘛，那样的计划拖到明天再执行也不迟啊。”  
永近灿笑着打回母亲的调侃。  
他转过头，想要重新专注在笔记上，目光无意间扫过窗外。

金木微微一惊。  
怎么觉得他好像发现她了……  
似乎只是无意的一瞥，永近很快收回了视线。

【是你的错觉吧哩。】

是的话就好。  
不过现在魔女的姿态和真实的模样其实有着差别，再加上自带的魔法模糊，哪怕被目击到了认出来的可能性也不大。

金木摸了摸脸，顺手带走永近母亲身上的一缕厄运。

【撒撒，别在这里逗留太久了哩。快点去工作吧哩。】

转身远去的金木看不见。  
她身后的永近向父母打招呼后锁上房门，在刺目的光里变身成那位间接害她今日遭遇灾祸的魔法少女。  
并远远看了她一眼，然后投身于截然不同的忙碌中。


	11. 永近的场合11.6

金木有点胆小、有点自卑、有点害怕踏出第一步。  
永近观察了他很久。  
但是熟稔之后会露出旁人看不见的微笑。  
独属永近的微笑。  
不是那种疏远的笑，是带着点羞涩和难为情的——

阿研真是个大可爱呢。

他撑着脸看金木上讲台拿国文试卷，哪怕被老师夸奖是学年第一名也没什么特别的反应。  
谢过老师后金木转身往回走时，目光不知怎的就落在永近身上了。  
后者一副与有荣焉的模样冲他咧嘴笑。  
金木惊了一下连忙撇开目光，用卷子挡住脸匆匆缩回座位。

尽管他很努力隐藏自己了，永近还是看到了红透的耳根。

呜呜。真的好可爱。

“下一个——永近英良！”  
“啊、在！”

然后他僵住了。  
愉快的心情也僵住了。  
永近站在讲台前，看着试卷上的分数脑里刷过大排“不可能！！！！”的弹幕。

“永近君，下课给我过来职员室一趟。”

老师推推眼镜严肃的样子在永近的眼里就是恶魔的化身。

咦——方才对着阿研的那副笑容怎么突然就没了啊！

他郁闷地折起卷子转身，背影狼狈。

面对一大群人，他的目光就和金木刚才一样，下意识地落在最关注的人身上。  
金木正担忧地看着他。  
永近本能地回以微笑安抚，心底却懊恼极了。

啊——居然被阿研看到了出糗的一幕。  
太糟糕了——

下课去到职员室，果不其然被国文老师臭骂了一顿。  
永近灰溜溜地抱着卷子回来，整个人的色调都暗了一层。

“那个…英，你需要帮忙吗？”  
金木主动靠了过来。  
永近可怜巴巴地看仰头看他。  
“可以吗？不会麻烦到你吗？”

兴许是永近少见的垂头丧气戳中了金木心软的哪个点，他自然地微笑。  
“帮朋友的忙不算麻烦。”

——嗷呜！双重打击！

假如永近头上长着狗狗的耳朵，此刻一定耷拉在脑袋旁，没精打采的。  
不过他很快又恢复了精神。  
阿研来辅导他学习的话两个人的单独相处时间又多了！

“那，放学能来我家里吗？”

金木犹豫了一下，最后还是答应了。  
永近心花怒放。

《你等等喔。你要跟他一起学习，那任务怎么办？》  
明天是周末耶。有大把时间补回来啦。  
《不行。每天都要做一点。》  
在这种时候严格，我诅咒你这辈子都找不到对象喔。  
《你又怎么知道我没有对象？》  
你有啊！？

狐狸突然缄默了。  
无论永近多么八卦地去敲去打听也死都不说话。

即便有这个插曲在，永近整个下午的心情还是不错的。  
他努力耐心地等到放学，按耐着激动的心情收拾好书包，等着金木。

“我好了。”  
“那我来带路咯。”

永近舔了舔唇。  
他心底有个阴谋。  
他故意带偏了回家的路，去穿过商业街。

商业街可谓是放学后情侣们的圣地。  
永近兴冲冲地拉着金木又去游戏中心抓娃娃又是去买零食。

“你平时没做过这些事吧？”  
面对金木「不是去学习吗」的提问，永近这么回答。  
“既然刚好路过商业，我们稍微玩上个一小时也好嘛。”  
金木看了他一眼，欲言又止。  
“……只有一个小时喔。”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”

永近拉着他去拍了大头照，分别贴在书包的内侧。  
他满意地灿笑，“如果搞不见了我们就再来拍一张。”  
照片里金木就是那种他觉得可爱到要死的腼腆笑容。

一个小时里也并不是完全的一帆风顺。  
因为金木身上的厄运，偶尔会发生花盆快砸到原地等待的金木头上了，永近举着雪糕跑回来、一股突如其来的大风将花盆吹飞落到边上的可怕事情。

永近被吓了一大跳。虽然结局是有惊无险，但也让他暂时不敢离开金木的身侧了。

听话地准时结束玩闹，永近领着金木回到家。  
母亲早就在中午永近发来的短信中了解了始末。此时见到金木，十二分地欢迎。

“哎呀，我们家愚钝的儿子就拜托你了。”  
“不不…永近君很聪明的。平时反倒是我总是让他照顾我了。”  
金木递出在商业街买的一袋水果。  
“那个，这个是登门拜访的礼物……”  
“你太客气了，过来帮我家儿子补习还带礼物。阿姨都不知道该怎么谢谢你好了…今晚要不留下来吃晚饭？”  
“啊、不，我回家……”  
“妈妈，你吓到他了啦。”

永近牵住金木的手腕，拉着他上二楼去自己的房间。  
“抱歉啊，我妈有点热情过头了。”  
金木摇头，表示自己没有感到困扰。  
他浅笑，“我觉得伯母的性格很好。”

“你不觉得难受就行。”  
永近打开房门，吞了吞口水缓解自己的紧张，回头笑道。  
“书包放在书桌上吧，你随便坐。我下楼去倒茶拿零食喔。”  
金木点头。

永近放下自己的东西就加快步伐出了房间。

他他他他进我房间了——！  
他他他见我妈妈了——！  
啊、呜。这么小个空间里两个人单独相处。  
该怎么办怎么办怎么办！！

永近内心的小人成了个世纪名画呐喊。

谈恋爱到这种苦手焦躁的情况还是第一次。  
更牙白的是这还不是正式谈恋爱，而是以朋友身份相处的两个互相喜欢的人。

永近一头撞在墙上让自己冷静冷静。

“英良！吓我一跳。你在干什么呢？撞红了吗？”  
母亲连忙过来看他。  
额头红了一块。不是很严重，刘海放下来就挡住了。

重点不在这啊。  
永近神色凝重。  
要沉稳，不能让阿研发现自己激动成这样。  
他肯定会被吓到的。

已经被吓到的母亲在永近面前摆摆手。  
“啊呀，你不会是傻掉了吧？”  
“哪家的母亲会咒自己的儿子傻掉了啊。”永近吐槽，绕过她，“我没事。我是来倒茶的，零食都在橱柜里吗？”  
“啊，我会切水果招待招待金木君的，零食就别拿了。”  
“那我去端茶。”

上楼的时候心里依旧一团乱麻。  
到底如何才能自然的相处啊。  
以前和那些女朋友…啧，我都没带过她们回家，完全没参考物啊。

但是。  
开门看见金木坐在地上、停下张望房间装饰回头望向他的那一瞬间。  
那堆紧张忽然就被抚平了。

“怎样？这个房间还算干净吗？”  
永近放下端茶的托盘在床边的矮桌上，故作轻松地发问。  
金木抿唇微笑，“我原本以为英不是那种习惯收拾东西的人。”  
永近边坐下边哈哈笑。  
“阿研是这样的想我的呀。”  
“因为英平时看起来…唔，毛毛糙糙的。”  
“这种反差很有趣的嘛。”

永近拿出今天那张试卷，看到红色的分数时就算是金木也小惊了一下。  
“英……这个…你考试时睡着了吗？”  
“欸嘿嘿…我不擅长国文啦。”  
金木想了想，“英擅长的是外语吧？”  
“嗯。反过来阿研的外语比较弱？”  
“……我不擅长也不会拿到这种成绩喔。”  
“唔哦。饱受打击。”  
“好好加把劲吧。你要仔细听喔。”

金木用永近提供的笔记本，在上面标出考试的日期和分数，然后开始一道题一道题说明。  
永近听着，不懂的地方会叫停求二次解释。

和阿研相处是渴望。但是成绩也是真的不能再掉了。  
他也不想辜负阿研的教学。

金木一边说着该怎么理解句子，一边在笔记本上书写方法。  
永近看着看着试卷，在等待金木写完一句话时视线从桌面挪到了对方的脸上。

认真的侧颜…比起可爱而言，有点帅。

稍微再…靠过去一点怎么样？  
伪装成是想听得更仔细才靠近的话，阿研会反抗吗？  
试试看吧。

“两位——我切好了水果。”

背后母亲的声音吓得永近后背一僵。  
他回头抱怨不敲门就进来会吓到人的啦，边不着痕迹地拉开两个人之间的距离，避免被看到端倪。  
“欸？我敲门了啊？英良你没听到而已吧。”  
做着亏心事的永近不敢接这个话。  
“…我还没听完解说呢。妈，谢谢你的水果。快点下去吧。”  
“嗨嗨。知道了。那我就不打扰了。金木君，有任何需求尽管指使我儿子去做就行了。”  
“啊…嗯。”  
不是会接这样的话题的金木含糊应下。

房门合拢了。  
房间里恢复只有两个人的状态。

一片奇妙的安静漂过。

金木摇摇笔杆。  
“那个…那我继续啦？”  
“嗯嗯，我听着呢。”

被母亲吓过一次之后永近就不敢做那种事了。  
把心专注地放在学习上，他就像金木说的那样一点都不笨，很快就会了不少原本迷茫的知识点。

金木走的时候永近提出要送他回家。  
“不用了，现在还不算太晚。我自己回去没问题的。”金木摇头拒绝。

而同时，永近口袋里的手机疯狂震动。

《不要再拖时间！》  
《快点告别完快点吃晚饭快点去工作！》

啊啊，我跟你说你再这样真的一辈子都会单身的！

永近在心里狠狠地咒着狐狸，表面上笑着跟金木说话。  
“今天谢谢你了，阿研。”  
“不用谢。我们是朋友嘛。”他笑说。

两个人道别。永近站在门口目送金木离开，还是不由得担心起来。

阿研身上的厄运…一个人真的没问题吗？

《他身上的厄运已经少了很多了，你就放心吧，只要不是去商业街那种人多事故多发地就绝对安全。这个时间你也不用怕他这个乖孩子出门的。》

永近表情古怪。  
“嗯——？你怎么知道他身上少了厄运？”

《至少他家的方向没有传出出事的新闻不是吗？不幸魔女也是有在好好工作的啊。你还不把别人当榜样？》

好像是这么个道理。  
永近自动忽略了狐狸的后半句。  
不过果然以后都送金木回家吧。就当多点在一起的时间。  
或者暗中变身送也行。

啊啊。  
永近小声嘀咕。  
要是我们能住在一起就更好了——


	12. 金木的场合12.6

后来接着的第二次考试，是复习的成果展现之时。  
永近考完试那几天都紧张得要命，时不时上蹿下跳地焦虑。  
金木陪在他的身边，略显不知所措地被突然抱住嘟囔万一没考好怎么办。

直到发卷当日，老师在讲台上用平面无情的声音念出他的名字。

“永近英良。”  
“——到！”

他哆嗦着上台接过卷子，怂得像在陪金木看油管的恐怖游戏视频，把眼睛眯剩条缝去瞅。  
看到分数那一刻直接当众Yes了一声。  
“闹够了没？快点下去，别挡着下一个。”  
老师卷起卷子不轻不重敲了他脑袋。同学们哄笑起来。

永近嘿嘿地挠了挠头，转身时，双眼亮晶晶地直接看向了金木。

第一时间寻找的对象……是他吗。

金木愣了一下，回了个浅浅的微笑。

该好好恭喜他。

金木在老师讲说的背景音下细想着，自己要先踏出这一步。

平时总是英主动靠近、主动来带他玩……这次他好好努力了，自己怎么样都该有点表现……

要为朋友付出。这点道理金木还是懂的。

自己懂得主动了，一直期待的英也会高兴的吧。

一节课一结束，金木在心里反复演练几次的对白和反应，摊在桌面的课本和卷子也不收拾，径直起身要去找人。

好的。  
准备万全了。  
没有问题的。

“英——”

“永近君好厉害！”  
“以前就一直觉得永近君是那种深藏不露的人呢。”  
“啊～我懂了，上次的成绩是装出来的吧？”  
“呐呐，永近同学，我有些地方没有听懂，能帮我解说一次吗？”

不知什么时候，女孩子们都围到了永近的桌边。  
她们簇拥着，用甜美到几乎刺耳的声音撒娇。  
永近金发的脑袋被埋没其中。  
金木站在自己的座位旁，就这么看着，几米的距离仿佛猛地被拉长到了遥远的尽头。

触在桌角的指尖微凉。

金木打了个寒颤。  
孤独感包围，仿佛坠入冰窟。

“永近那家伙，最近变得魅力四射了呢。”附近聊天的一个男生瞥眼那边，小声对同伴说。  
另外一个笑了起来，毫不留情地吐槽，“那是什么？好恶心~”

金木呆了呆。  
他呐呐的定在原地，似是迷路的小孩找不着方向。

接下来该做什么来着？

他茫然地眨眨眼，麻木地抬起脚，低着头出了教室门。  
和过去的姿态一样。  
卑微低小。无人注意。  
会留神的那个…现在也看不见了。

金木掬起一把水泼到脸上。

总感觉…好烦躁。  
冷静。  
冷静一下。  
什么问题都没有。  
刚才的场景也好，那些女生们也好。  
他们都没有问题。一切都很普通的进行着。  
有问题的是他。

镜子里反映出苍白无力的脸。  
水珠汇聚到下巴处，凝成一颗，下坠。

【唔姆，现在你不是知道自己的厄运不会影响到他了吗哩？】  
兔子问。  
【你还不打算答应他的告白哩？】  
【反正无论如何，契约的惩罚对象都会是你喜欢的人，干嘛不把握一下呢哩？】

答应他的告白？

金木掌心狠狠按压着额角，用疼痛压抑着躁动。

怎么可能。

“我…并不觉得我配得上他。”  
“英学什么都很快，而且人缘又好。”  
他好似自言自语的嘀咕着，声音撞在空洞无他人的洗手间墙壁上，被瓷砖反弹。  
“相比之下，我除了读书什么都不会，朋友也只有他一个……”

“再说了，”金木扯了扯嘴角，“说不准我的独占欲会可怕到让他想逃离的地步喔。”  
【人类的想法过度复杂了哩。我完全理解不了哩。】  
“人类的真正的爱情大概就是这样。喜欢他，就认为自己配不上他。”  
【但是他也喜欢你哩。你真的不考虑和他在一起吗？哪怕只有一段时间？】  
“我宁肯从未得到也不想要拥有后失去。我是一个胆小鬼啊，那种不敢怀念美好日子的胆小鬼。”

他躲在隔间里，几乎快上课了才出洗手间。  
走廊上人来人往。朋友学生老师。欢声笑语。  
他格格不入地穿过人群，回到教室。  
坐回自己那孤岛上。

何等的失态。  
他以前…下课会做好下节课的准备，偶然和来聊天的永近说说话。  
现在桌面是狼藉。  
课本摆在那里。卷子摆在那里。路过的同学不小心蹭到桌角，一歪，什么都乱了。  
金木匆匆收起它们。避而不谈。

放在口袋里的手机忽然微微一震。

铃声打响了。金木把它放入抽屉，决定无视它。  
但它却嗡鸣个没完。大有你不看信息我就一直发的趋势。

“起立。敬礼。坐下。”  
伴随着值日生的喊话，英语老师正式开始上课。  
手机的嗡鸣震动在课堂安静的氛围下略显明显了，金木连忙拿出来调到了静音。

…全都是永近的信息。

一开始是问下课去了哪里。后面全都是为了吸引注意力的无意义表情符号。

金木：「厕所。」  
永近：「是身体不舒服？需要去医务室吗？」

还对我这么贴心……  
金木虚无地勾了勾嘴角。

他很高兴。可也觉得自己先前的反应更加配不上这么好的待遇。

何等的懦弱。

金木：「我没事。你好好听课。」

没有新消息了。

金木将手机放回抽屉深处，一边跟上老师讲课的速度。  
…一边偷瞄永近那边。

要问的话，是眼睛自己动的手。和他本人意志没关系。

然后他就看到了那个没在玩手机、却在盯着他看得永近。  
被发现自己被发现（？）后，永近还光明正大地笑出一口大白牙。

总感觉…有种和好的意味。

下课铃一打响，老师一宣布结束课堂，永近就迅猛地闪过别人的课桌，直直扑向金木。  
“阿研——”  
活似条粘人的金毛犬。  
金木惊了一下，傻乎乎地愣在原地被他狂蹭脸。

“我上节课想找你，结果都没看到人。我这次考的相当不错诶！多谢你的帮忙补习。”  
“啊…嗯…补习没什么……那个，恭喜你，英。”  
“诶嘿嘿。”

“什么啊？永近，你什么时候和他关系这么要好了啊？”

是叫齐藤来着…？  
金木记得他。他是永近进了高中之后的好友。

啊…对了……  
英和我熟识了之后一直都跟我在一起……

永近放开金木，转为勾住他的脖子，对齐藤笑嘻嘻的。  
“多亏了阿研我的国文成绩才越来越好啊。而且阿研这个人还超——可爱。我们国中的时候是一个学校的喔。”

我和英靠在一起…很有违和感吧？

自我否定出现了。

像我这种人…不适合和英成为朋友的吧？

负面情绪上涨了。

我会不会很碍眼呢？

金木抿紧唇。

“那个…英。”他说，“抱歉，我稍微有点事找一下老师。”

他逃离了充满人气却被孤独雾气笼罩的岛。

金木不知道自己是以怎样的表情出去的。不知道自己是以怎样的表情去到走廊尽头、爬上楼梯、躲在顶层。  
背靠着天台锁住的门，钢铁的凉意深入骨髓。

课间带在身上的手机再度嗡鸣。  
发来信息的还是那个人。  
在一堆伯母和表弟的信息中，那么的温暖，又那么的扎眼。

永近：「身体真的没事吗？」  
永近：「刚才齐藤问是不是说了什么让你不愉快的事情，向你道歉了。」

金木无措至极。

不对。  
不是他的错。不是别人的错。  
是金木研的错。  
那个懦弱的胆小鬼、容易嫉妒自卑的金木研的错。

金木：「我没事。和齐藤同学没有关系。」  
金木：「抱歉，能帮我和他说声对不起吗？真的和他无关。」

过了很长一段时间，永近才迟迟发来回复。

永近：「要是真的不舒服的话，课就旷掉吧。我会帮你做笔记的。」

昏黑的楼梯间。  
没有别人的楼梯间。  
对着微亮的手机屏，那家伙剥开表面的一些坚硬的东西，软弱地靠着墙滑坐在地，脸埋进膝盖之间呜咽，蜷成一团。

“明明大家都是那么好的人，我在搞什么啊——”


	13. 永近的场合13.7

金木跑出去了。  
为什么？  
为什么要露出忍耐悲伤的表情？

后来中途回来上课看起来似乎没什么事、但永近可是能看透表面以下的东西的。

为什么这么低沉？  
是我不知道的情况下、厄运影响到你了吗？  
永近皱眉。

直到放学，永近都不见金木心情明亮。  
他垂眼专注在面前的世界，散发着孤僻的气息，自己困住了自己。  
在永近眼里，就是兔子抱紧了垂下的长耳朵，闷着缩成一团。

像笨蛋一样。

“阿研，回家了。”  
永近站在他座位前。  
收拾东西的金木明显一僵。  
“……英先回去吧。”

永近眯眼，思绪流转。  
如果联想到猜测上，那就是不想牵连我？

《他不知道你的爱能够抵消不幸。》

阿研哟，我可是很缠人的。  
想甩掉我没那么简单。

“…要去一下部活室……”

眼神飘忽。  
阿研的撒谎技术太拙劣了。

“那我跟你一起去。”永近强硬地说。  
那份僵硬愈发明显，金木却什么都没说。

恐怕他自己也清楚，再说下去只会被揭穿而已。

金木参加的是文学部。他自己说的平时只有每周交一次读书报告的社团活动，甚至不用书面交，网上邮件发送就好。社长体贴地照顾了他们这些少与人沟通多看书的书宅。  
金木还非得过去不可？别开玩笑了。

拉开狭小的部活室的门，里面有一半被书架所占领，剩下的是一张长桌，桌面摆放清新的盆栽。  
泛金的阳光从敞开的窗户斜入室内，刚浇过花的喷壶出水口上有水珠沾着，与光互相配合，反射出晶亮的美感。

“啊啦，金木君，有什么事吗？”

永近知道她。  
清水冷，高三学姐，文学部部长。  
她是浅棕色卷发的文雅美人，眉眼弯弯温和地笑着。  
温柔体贴的她国中其实是不起眼的眼镜妹，只会读书和学习。升上高中幸运地结交了懂得时尚的男朋友，手把手教会她怎么变得美丽、怎么和他人交往。  
两年多的改造，现在已经是学校里知名的人物了。

她就是亲身体会过宅的社交困难、才更加理解相似的他人的那个体贴社长。

“…我过来拿书。”金木说。

部活室只有他们三个。  
金木低着脑袋放下包，绕到三层书架的中间去找书。

永近站在门口等他，和清水远远对视。

不。  
清水连眼睛都没睁开呢，又怎么能叫做对视？

嗒。嗒。  
她靠近永近，微微倾身向前。  
压迫感十足。

“你是永近英良吗？”  
“前辈知道我？”  
清水歪头哼声。  
“当然知道。接近我们可爱的金木君的人我们可都有关注的。”

我们——不止一个。  
永近眼神微沉。  
有那么多情敌啊——阿研果然很优秀。

骄傲的同时也是相当苦恼。

金木是个温柔的人。忍耐的那种温柔。  
喜欢他的人自然会渐渐注意到这点，渐渐为他担忧起来。  
会不会有人利用这份温柔？

听过一些流言的他们，出于一些特殊的原因不能和金木成为朋友。  
也许会有不知情的人，像永近这样的与金木交好。金木有朋友当然是好事。可他们怕「朋友」会带来伤害。

“以各种身份，你能够保证一直保护金木君吗？”清水注视着永近双眼。  
永近的眼睛是棕褐色的。同为深色，金木的黑却接近于透彻的黑灰，永近则是深不见底。

以各种身份。  
他们知道永近之于金木的意义有多深刻。  
是金木想要的，他们不会阻止。  
但也有一些原则的事情。

“我当然会。”

永近避开她，拎起金木的包。  
有点重。

“阿研，还没选好吗？”  
他故意加重了亲密称呼的发音。  
清水微微挑眉，嗅到了醋意的蔓延。

“我挑好了……”被叫名字的人抿着唇从书架后出来，周身气氛比方才还更加低落了。

清水掩住不自觉勾起的嘴角。  
酸酸的金木君也太可爱了www

永近直接牵起他的手，拉出部活室。  
“再见，前辈。”  
“再见，永近君，金木君。”

金木小声说出一句再见。  
清水笑眯眯地摆手。

永近沉闷地拽着金木走，什么都没说，什么都没想说。

那个女人、一副什么都知道比我要了解阿研的了不起的样子——

他暗地里咂舌，不爽的情绪占了上风。  
金木捏着挑选的薄薄的一本小说，视线从地面转移到永近身上。  
表情晦涩不明。

生闷气只到抵达浅冈家门口。  
永近把包还给金木。  
“有什么需要帮忙的就，不用客气，直接联系我，我会赶过来的。”他似是无厘头地说出这句话。  
金木小幅度地点点头。  
“谢谢你…明天见。”  
“明天见。”

金木推开铁门，嘎吱的一声。  
彻底走进房门前，他回头看了眼永近。  
耐心地友人靠在门边上，微笑着目送他进门。

阿研真的没问题吗？  
永近最忧虑的还是这个。

魔法书里有没有隔绝厄运的结界类魔法呢？  
他思索着。  
用结界罩起金木的家，以自己身上的爱能量为动力，填充结界内部，压制厄运的发作……

要求得这么详细，也就只有定做才能满足永近的愿望了。  
他回到家，饭后翻开魔法书专心研究起来。

尽管有类似的氛围，不过永近英良绝不是笨蛋。  
与其说是大智若愚或者藏拙，不如说是懒得发挥才能。

很多奇幻作品中都言「言语即是力量」。永近背下过几道咒文，相似威力的拉丁咒语之间有一模一样的单词。  
他要统合这些相同点，研究出咒语与咒语间的规律。  
这对日后背诵魔法有好处，更重要的是他想利用这些相同点自主研发咒语。

《实验也是要魔法能量的。快去收集爱。》

永近撇撇嘴，老老实实变身跳出了窗。  
第一时间还是去见金木，可他依旧不在家。  
会是固定的时间要出去做什么吗？  
希望不要去人多的地方……

到人多地方，厄运会发作得更厉害。

怀着心事的永近工作得十分不走心。  
原本半小时至少能做十来件好事，现在却是降到了一半甚至以下的量。  
不仅如此，跳跃在楼房顶层时还不小心走偏了预定路线。

狐狸心知肚明责骂对这个人没有任何用处，反而会得来反效果，只能暗暗地叹气，放弃做出任何行动。

少女膝盖一弯，人轻盈地弹出瓦顶房檐边缘，落到叶子稀疏的树上。  
那纤细的树枝居然能够在她的踩踏下没有产生任何弯曲。

“…那是……”

灿金的眼瞳深处散出淡白的光辉，扶着树干的少女的视野如同电子设备般凸成奇异的弧形，放大远处的一道身影。  
黑色的水手服，加上那惊人的身手。  
虽然没有戴着那日所见的头套，永近通过几个特征便能轻易判断出对方的身份。

——不幸魔女。

魔女在某处顿了顿，眺望向西方，随后加速冲过去，落入高高升起的楼宇间。  
永近这边开了透视，看见她平静地穿梭在夜晚行走的人与人之间，避开行驶的车辆，往市中心公园走去。  
那里有一个人。

永近敛起眉头，提升速度赶过去。

她是打算做什么？  
是带走那个人身上的厄运，还是说要伤害——  
不。不会的。  
这里是市中心，总不会在这么显眼的地方动手的。

爱的战士低语几句，周身泛起涟漪，身形迅速没入空气。  
在光学魔法和消音魔法的遮掩下，她接近了魔女。

不幸魔女在做什么？  
她没有在做狐狸说过的坏事。  
没有伤害任何人，没有传播厄运。  
她轻轻拍了拍秋千上垂头丧气的上班族的肩膀，一抹黑气随之缠上她的手臂。  
一声猫叫带走了魔女的注意力。  
她找到了来源。那是一只趴在地上的野猫，三花的毛色，信任地朝魔女摊开肚皮，懒洋洋地拖长腔调。  
充满灵性的动物能看得见人所不能视的事物。  
魔女蹲下身，试探着伸出手让它嗅了嗅指尖，熟悉她的味道。  
野猫动动鼻尖，翻起身，踏着优雅的猫步靠近，眯着眼蹭过少女掌心，要求摸摸。

“这不像是会做坏事的人。”  
永近垂眼，凭空站立的她从高处将一切收入眼帘。

不知怎的，魔女的背影在意识中模糊地与金木的模样叠加在了一起。  
永近静静观察金木的那段日子有见过相同的场景。  
回家路上的金木遇上饥饿的野猫，去便利店买了小袋的猫粮来喂。  
猫在他手掌下因饱餐而撒娇，金木当时露出的温柔的表情令永近羡慕不已。  
他也想要金木对他那样笑。  
放开自我、不那么拘谨地笑。

仅仅是「行为与金木相似」这个理由，本来不会让永近就这么轻易地判断一个人的善恶。  
她心里莫名地出现了信任。  
那信任的出现没有引起她的任何怀疑，仿佛她相信对方就是理所应当的。

《可是她会把厄运传播给别人。》  
“我没有看见。你有任何目击证据吗？说起来，你又是从何做出这样的判断的呢？”

后半句永近语气讥讽。

情绪的波动影响了魔力的发挥。魔女猛地抬头，注意到了她。

两个人隔着无色无味的空气，隔着薄薄的一层魔法，四目相对。

魔女转身就跑。

“等等！”  
永近撕开伪装，加速魔法附加，立马追上。

第一次正面相对就是这样的场合…唔唔唔说不出的糟糕啊。

魔女没有魔法能力。  
她的奔走速度高于爱的战士自带的身体能力，掌控好的技巧也比纯直线加速的魔法要高级。  
永近差点被她甩掉。

至少得说说话——如果这次不正面谈的话，下次说不准会造成更大的误会。

多一个朋友少一个敌人。  
有狐狸的先例在，永近能想象得出来对方的「电子宠物」恐怕也会说不少可能误导二人对立的句子。  
她才不想让那些无谓的猜测影响人与人的关系。

“等等——我们谈一下！我不会攻击你的！”

魔法发动，战士闪身出现在魔女的前方。  
后者警惕地转变方向，那个人不依不饶地跟着换方向。

“……”  
魔女停下，表情微沉。  
黑雾翻滚凝聚成长矛入手。  
“你让我怎么相信你。”

连疑问的语气都不带，完全的冷漠与防备。  
和刚才抚摸猫的温柔一点都不一样。

永近余光留意到了周围的环境。  
魔女并非毫无头绪的乱跑。她将永近带离了市区，避免开战伤到路人。  
冲着这点，永近愈发不能认同狐狸。

“你不相信我也没办法的。”亮色的少女歪了歪头，面露苦恼。

兴许是这个「没办法」比找借口好用，又或者兴许是因为战士手上消除了魔杖、没带武器令她安了心。  
魔女望着战士愣了愣，似是回想起了某个人，沉默地转过脸。  
她握着长矛的手微松，黑雾顿时解散。

这是何等奇异的场景。  
水手服的双辫少女乌鸦般立于电线杆上，洛丽塔裙的马尾少女则如同攀上房顶的猫，站在屋檐。

两人无言僵持半晌。

“你可以叫我爱。”  
永近先开口道。

很明显是爱的战士的简称。  
毕竟都变了装，这种身份下考虑到种种原因，并不适合暴露真名。  
永近一点遮掩都没有，直白又隐晦地让对方理解到自己的用意。

魔女静了一下。  
“……不幸。”

这意味着爱可以这么称呼她。意味着她能够理解那句话中的意思。  
“这个名字太不吉利了，”爱勾起嘴角，自说自话地决定了，“取幸运的幸字叫你幸（Sachi）吧。”

幸没有任何反应。  
她的背后，硕大的圆月当空。

爱眨眨眼，看着珍珠白背景下显眼黑雾缭绕的魔女，直接询问。  
“——呐，那个，幸，你会把厄运传播到别人身上吗？”

幸闻言，原本不想理睬他人的表情转成奇怪。  
“为什么你会问这种问题？”她侧目，完全不理解，“厄运是没办法传播给别人的。只能放在当天死去的人身上用来净化。”

《前几任的不幸魔女因此杀了很多人。》

爱眉毛微动，明锐地察觉。

狐狸总是在说魔女的坏话。  
它是在试图将我们的关系变成敌对？还是说别有企图？

嗡砰——！！！

不远处剧烈震鸣让两个人同一时刻回头。  
强到无法忽视的不详预感涌上爱的心头。

“那是——”  
“是「恶物」。”

幸动身，跳离电线杆跑向那个方向。  
爱想都没想便跟了上去。

那是一匹兔子。  
猩红的半扇窗户大的眼珠子和居民房同高的身躯，超乎想象的锋利的爪子当场砍断了它的诞生之所——一栋废楼。

[Dawn·luminosity]

爱高举油纸伞，细小的粉色的爱心伴随下劈的动作从伞尖迸发，尖锐地扎向怪兽。  
黑泥兔回头，咆哮着一爪砍裂攻击能力甚微的魔法。

[Explosion——！]  
她喝声。被触及的爱心轰然爆炸。

直起身的黑泥兔半边肉爪成了一坨没有形状的东西。  
它愤怒了。  
它俯身猛冲向爱，狠狠挥起完好的另一边爪子，以能将她打成肉泥的力道用力拍下。

[Air·protection！]

爱的战士抬起横着的伞，咬牙向上抵抗着，魔法形成的无形罩屏拦下这次拍打，她的力气却所剩无几。  
脚因为上方的施压在地面留下不浅的印子。  
如果只有她一个人的话，这种胡来的打法肯定是要完蛋的。

水手服少女一脚踏上了废楼顶层的边缘栏杆。 

两下。三下。  
黑泥兔专注于粉碎那空气罩，红眼因怒火刺目地发亮。

黑雾在幸手中凝实成长刀。  
她高高跃起。  
她手持刀刃。  
她瞄准了恶物身体的中心位。  
她一下贯穿陷入黑泥的内部——

[STARLIGHT·EXPLOSION！]

幸以肉眼无法捕捉的速度拽着发光水晶冲出黑泥，背后瞬间光芒万丈，宛如闪.光弹的爆裂。  
粘稠的黑液因魔法四处飞溅。爱脱离防御罩，张开油纸伞瞬移挡在幸身前。  
后者身上的黑雾狂涌，此刻化作一张恐怖的野兽的大嘴，尽情地满场跑，吞噬干净黑泥兔的残留物。

这次的战斗可比之前的要容易。  
主要优势是能打配合了。

虽然并不熟练。

破碎的黑泥彻底被幸身上的厄运同化、不再漫无目标地乱击，爱松了口气，收起魔杖。  
“——你没事吧？”  
她回头问幸。  
幸抱着不大的水晶，摇了摇头。

哪怕爱不保护她，以她自己的能力也能充分保证不会受伤。  
不过既然对方都做出了善意的行为……

“谢谢你。”  
“不用客气。”

幸咬唇，避开视线不去看对方灿烂得过分的笑脸。

她们彼此的身份是尴尬的。  
至少，现在是尴尬的。

无论爱有多么想和幸成为朋友，都不得不承认他们之间有一个问题——  
「利益」上的冲突。

爱想起来了。  
想起来幸之前攻击性的行为。  
是……想要争夺水晶吗？

“收集净化水晶是你的任务吗？”幸问。  
她深紫的眼睛直视进爱的瞳眸中，认真询问的姿态、没在预想中的反应让爱呆了一下。  
“啊……嗯，是的。”

于是沉默又开始了。  
黑雾不合时宜地打了个饱嗝。

幸抱着水晶半晌没动。  
一看就是不会放手的姿态。

“……我知道这是个无理的要求…那个，能不能暂时把水晶让给我？”她低声说，“下次我会帮忙还一个的。”

爱相当惊讶这个请求。  
在她的想象中，擅自将幸代入了金木。而金木是那种不会主动求人、不会主动麻烦他人的类型。  
她以为幸也是如此。


	14. 金木的场合14.7

“我身上背负的厄运能当作武器的同时，也会给现实中的我带来厄运。”  
幸垂眸，低声说。  
“上次和这次的加起来，积累太多了…会给周围的人带来大.麻烦的。”

金木清楚一件事。  
他没办法和永近一直在一起。  
大量厄运聚集一旦失去抑制就会暴走，不受控制地把灾祸吸引到他的身边。  
英的好运是说不清摸不着的东西，他不能赌厄运的发作时间。  
车祸。楼坍塌。地震。  
各种可能性都有。  
金木不想害了别人。

自称爱的少女锁眉。  
“是每次收集了厄运之后，它们还会在你身上继续运作？”

幸点了点头。

爱瞪眼，难以相信。  
“怎么会有这么不合常理的设定！”

帮助他人、成为好人的代价就是自己受难？  
别开玩笑了！

“…在你出现之前勉强能降低厄运的数量，但上次的被你抢走之后，没有了水晶，就囤积了大量……”幸迟疑片刻，开口道。

这就是为什么前数任不幸魔女最后都会疯狂猎杀人类了。  
战士和魔女之间任务的冲突让他们无暇顾及对方的需求，一个劲地完成自己的任务。被迫担上「救别人自己惨」的「义务」的魔女们更是不甘自己不得不沦落的境地，开始自救挣扎。  
于是毫无意义、本不该发生的敌对开始了。

“——我来帮你吧！”  
几乎是脱口而出的一句话。  
爱似乎也被自己的反应惊到了。  
不过她没有撤回前言，反而坚定了语气。  
“我来帮你吧。”

是出于什么心理？  
是同情？还是说善人心？

“你不是也需要水晶吗？”幸问，“这样怎么帮我？”

“我等你身上厄运少一点的时候再收集。你比我更需要它。”  
爱手中的油纸伞凭空炸成光点消逝。她的表情很严肃、很认真。  
“我们都是为了让大家的生活不被厄运侵扰才使用的魔法，那我们就不是敌人，是朋友。”

幸迟钝地眨眼，似是一时间无法理解她们之间的关系怎么会这么简单就被诠释。

“你可以去收集水晶，消除身上的厄运，我在此期间帮助那些被厄运烦恼的人，一段时间后再反过来。”爱忽然大大咧咧地笑了起来，“合作一下，互相帮助嘛。”

是指……我们联手？  
幸愣在那里，幽紫的眼神透出些迷茫。  
可是、魔女和战士难道不是敌对关系？

“可以的…吗？”  
“当然可以。我们已知的规则里没有限制合作的吧？”爱说着，顿了顿，“…但是我有一个条件。”

果然不可能那么顺利的吗……

【噗噗噗噗——我可没想过事情居然会发展成这样哩。】  
兔子在意识里揉杂着惊讶大笑。  
【有趣，真的很有趣！历来敌对的魔女和战士居然联手了哩！】

不可以吗。

【噗噗，没有没有哩。如她所言，我们的确没有这个限制哩。】兔子歪了歪头，【像刚才那样高效的运作方式也是我们所期望的哩！】

我们？

【对面有和我一样的使魔存在呀哩。】兔子唔姆一声，【……我跟那家伙好久没见面了哩。】

幸对它隐藏的话题没兴趣。兔子也没继续说下去的打算。  
前者抿了抿唇。  
“条件、能让我先听一下吗？”

能够减少敌人、增加盟友肯定是好事。  
效率上去了，才能更早摆脱兔子的存在。

“条件就是——”  
面对幸生动的不安的模样，爱笑眯眯地伸出手。  
“——成为朋友。”

幸完全呆住了。

成为朋友……  
她的脑海里擦过某个人的笑脸。

不。不对。  
那个人是不一样的。  
那个人是特殊的。

“要互相帮助的前提当然是成为朋友啦。”  
得不到幸的回应，爱自说自话起来。  
“说吧，你是要还是不要。”

怀里的水晶被体温染上点点暖意。  
强化后的身体能在昏黑夜里清楚看见对方真诚的目光。

幸犹豫着，伸出手与爱相握。  
两个女孩子常手持武器，但因为体质的特殊，肤色较白的两只手都没什么粗茧覆盖。  
软的，温柔的。

她们掌心相合。

“…请多指教。”


	15. 永近的场合15.8

为别人着想。  
这点幸和金木是很像的。

永近主动想要帮对方，相像占了绝大多数的因素。  
至于成为朋友。  
少一个敌人总比多一个警惕对象要好得多。

永近英良平时是个看起来大大咧咧的人，好似对很多事情都不怎么在意。虽说没到轻佻的地步，但也不会给人留下「这个人心里有小算盘」的印象。  
实际上的话，他自己偶尔会意识到某种本能的作祟，让他常常向对己方有利的方向思考，撇开了很多人情。  
察觉后，才刻意用表象来伪装。  
他的情商可不低。

魔女的事情可以算是暂且平安无事的结束了。  
永近放着心，和幸告别后直接回家。  
刚才动用魔法而缺失的魔力，睡一觉差不多就恢复好了。  
水晶能够助长实力也能够恢复实力，于他——爱的战士——而言，其实不像魔女那样是个必需品。  
这是他肯让出的其中一个原因。  
再者，永近多少发觉了。

狐狸说过的话里的漏洞。

首先，魔女和战士的关系不是绝对敌对的。  
会变成这样，他与其责备狐狸，倒不如责备设下规则的人。  
魔女在一个凄惨的状况下需要水晶，战士是在普通的情况下被告知要收集水晶。  
前者会因为厄运、在收集过程中焦躁、难以沟通，后者在身份上自持「正义」、又不知魔女的委屈、巧合之下两个人便容易杠上。  
特别是狐狸公式化的契约说明中含有「阻止魔女传播厄运」一条，更是让战士会误解魔女和自己的立场是对立的。  
然后这一次又一次的对立，战士这边的狐狸和魔女那边的契约使魔如实传递上一代的经验和结局，再度刻深了她们之间的矛盾。

没有必要的。  
真的没有必要的。  
种种分析下，其实双方坦诚些，一下就能商量出新的办法了。

这就是第二点：水晶收集并不是两个人的主要任务。  
永近从狐狸口中得知的，自己的主要任务是获得「爱」。就论当初它说明时的语序和一直没怎么催他去找恶物打除非遇上了，收集水晶这事感觉上并不重要。  
魔女和战士猜测为隶属于同一个「系统」的管理下，两者之间的区别应该不大。都有电子宠物这点，自己和幸后来确认过了，恐怕逼迫人当魔女的条件跟他不得不成为战士也是相差无几。  
那么有了这些先决条件，再加上他的观察，永近估摸着在主要任务方面，幸大概是「收集一定数量的别人身上的厄运」。  
至于水晶，如先前提到那般，只是一个净化厄运的道具，而非任务的一条。

永近翻窗入室，变身熟练地褪去。

让魔女和战士敌对是狐狸一方故意的吗？还是说只是纯属意外？  
条例从未分明写清敌友，一切都是人们的猜测和臆想诱发。关于这次的联手，狐狸没有提过反对，反而隐隐有支持的姿态。

《假如联手的方法能够增加你的工作效率，我很乐意。》狐狸说。

听起来一点都不勉强，也不像是有隐情。  
好似是真的单纯为他的工作效率照相而已。

《对面的使魔和我的想法可能差不多。》它补充道，《我们主要是平衡能量，而非刻意挑起斗争之类的。对于你们的行动，我没有任何异议。》

这句话基本是肯定了永近的想法。

他长出一口气，一如既往瘫倒在床铺上。  
柔软的床就是心灵的港湾。

回归日常的放松，他脑海里忍不住浮现出金木的身影。  
那个人似乎也是在这忙碌的双重身份中的一处安心。  
他看着他就安心。

但是啊。  
永近翻了个身，脸埋进枕头深处。  
阿研看起来就是有心事就憋着、还钻牛角尖的类型。要说继续追问到底发生了什么吧…哪怕是阿研的好脾气，永近也不敢担保他会不会嫌自己烦。

《送礼物怎么样？》  
狐狸提议。  
《不管发生了什么，这个时候表明自己是站在他那一边的行为，会让他稍微放心些吧？说不定对你的印象还会上升。》

嗯……是个不错的方法。  
阿研很容易不安，自己的支持能够当作慰藉的话那当然最好不过。

“可是该买什么礼物送给他呢……”永近苦恼，“阿研喜欢的东西吗？”

是书？  
会不会太单调没有新意了？

他胡思乱想了一阵，最后决定等明天回校后暗中观察一下或者旁敲侧击问问看。

第二天去接金木时，看到他的气色明显好些了。  
昨天苍白得像纸，那种一戳就碎的纸。

永近识相不去问昨天的事，转而笑问他今天这么这么高兴。

“我交到……嗯……类似网友的朋友了。”  
金木回想着什么，嘴角透出浅浅的微笑。

一丝细微的冰凉刹那窜上了永近的脊梁骨。

他明白不善交流的阿研能认识合心意的朋友有多么不容易，明白阿研交多朋友是好事。  
金木身上褪去的慌乱和焦躁似乎都涌向了永近这边。  
——但阿研有了新的朋友，他就不再是唯一。

假如不是特殊的…他会失去在金木身边的重要性。

永近英良看过很多身边朋友换来换去的事例。  
说是含有喜新厌旧的成分也不为过。  
他不想——在阿研这件事上——被淘汰。

“……恭喜你。”  
永近的嘴唇动了动，尽力扯出一个笑容。

为了阿研好，他应该放手让金木敞开心扉和别人多加交流多加认识。可那如虫的占有欲作祟，紧紧盘踞在心脏上，绞着自私的酸意。

将来、优秀温柔的阿研被越来越多人发现，宝石闪着光辉吸引来更多的愿意交好的看客。  
那时他的地位如何、阿研的心思又如何呢。  
阿研会在宽广的世界中找到更加合适他的人吗？

永近不安的来源，是因为他至今都不明白当初金木为什么没有答应他告白。  
阿研喜欢他。  
告白前的那一刻他还能骄傲的说出这点。  
告白之后呢？  
那自信骤然消失了。  
取而代之高涨的是「不属于自己所以才更加想要占有」的欲.望。

他想紧拥阿研。  
他想要阿研只依赖他一个。  
他想……

全都是自我主义的、深藏的渴求。

——啊啊。就算变成了什么爱的战士，心性也没有因此变得很伟大嘛。  
永近暗地里自嘲。

两个人并肩回到学校，都意外的发现今天的校园氛围…格外不同？  
热闹了？

人们某名奇妙兴奋地碰头谈着话，聚成一拢。有人两两结伴，凑得很近，某种粉色的气氛就差没具现化充斥大半个校园。

两个人呆愣愣地呆在校门口，茫然得好似与世界脱节。

“怎么回事？”永近傻傻地问。  
金木摇了摇头表示不清楚，然后又有点迟疑。  
“今天…好像是情人节？”

“对！就是情人节！”  
一个大嗓门从背后突然响起，一条手臂肆无忌惮貌似关系恨要一样搭上金木肩膀，搂着他上半身。  
一头鲜艳的红毛，灿烂的笑脸。  
是永近最近减少联系了的朋友之一，藤井。  
藤井同学就着别扭的姿势，拉过对过度热情不知所措的金木，贼兮兮地发问。  
“金木同学——你有没有想要告白的对象呀？”

“欸、欸——”  
金木「这个、那个…」支支吾吾半晌不知该怎么回答，小眼神一直往永近身上瞟。

是求助，还是心虚？

永近不动声色地甩开那条碍眼的手臂，换成自己搂上去，隔着一脸尴尬的金木冲藤井做了个鬼脸。  
“那是我和阿研之间的秘密——才不告诉你。”

“嘁——永近小气！”  
藤井没察觉到有什么不对，自顾自地抱怨着。  
目光扫瞄到另一个熟人，他一下又振作起来，去捕获下一个调侃目标。  
“喂——”

欢快的喊叫声渐远渐散了。  
金木明显地松了口气。  
永近看得这小动作觉着可爱，忍不住上手揉了把快靠到自己怀里的金木脑瓜。

“唔——英、头发——”  
刘海长了。永近这一乱拨，金木只有眯起眼才避免被发丝扫到。  
玩闹动作带来的亲昵感让他说不出是不自在还是害羞，脸颊微红。  
他手指搔着脸侧。  
“那个…谢谢，英。”

“有什么好谢的啊。”永近莞尔，“我也不想被他这样缠着，正好啦。”

刚才灰暗低落负面堆积的心情在相处中居然轻易地被那旁人做来可有可无的小动作小表现一扫而光。  
他表现出来的明亮没那么虚假了。

啊——阿研果然是个宝物。  
永近想。

《喂，你还没意识到？》  
什么？  
《今天可是情人节。》

情人节。  
对喔，今天是二月情人节……

永近和金木进了教学楼，各自分开换上室内鞋。  
他目光借着处于上方的鞋柜的遮挡，偷偷斜向毫无特别反应（期待？）的金木。

我向阿研告过白…是不是该表现点什么……至少买个巧克力？  
刚好对上昨晚想到的送礼物。  
不过、也有可能会让好端端的朋友氛围变差吧？

他皱起眉思索着，一边拿出自己的鞋子，顺手把今年多起来的情人节物品悄声无息地顶到柜子深处。

等阿研不在的时候再过来处理一下吧。

“呐呐，智绘、这个给你！”  
鞋柜旁，一位女生笑着将包装好的一盒巧克力递给女性友人。  
“友谊巧克力。我选了你喜欢的坚果夹心。”  
“啊！谢谢你！我也有准备你的份！”

“友谊巧克力……”  
永近缓缓扣上鞋柜的门，低声喃喃。  
他开窍了。  
以前真的从未注意过有这个的存在。  
现在他明白了。

友谊巧克力啊……

这个眼睛渐亮的家伙想好了。  
中午午休时间金木一般都会趴桌睡觉上半小时。他可以趁机跑出去外面商店买巧克力。  
万一速度赶不上，那就用魔法。

《太乱来了。只是一件情人节礼物你就动用魔法——》  
狐狸说不上是嘟囔还是吐槽地说。

永近这边完全理直气壮。

为了喜欢的人当然要不择手段啦！  
有什么问题嘛！

收到巧克力的金木会有怎样的表现呢？

心情一旦高昂，想法也会顺其自然朝着积极去。  
永近幻想着再看一次早上金木微微脸红的表情，又或者茫然慌张到脑袋宕机也很可爱——  
越是期待，越是迫不及待。

永近按耐着躁动，好不容易抖着腿捱到了中午。  
他努力掩饰自己情绪的激动，憋出一副常态和金木一起吃过午餐。  
一如往常，去过一趟洗手间后，金木收拾干净桌面，枕上曲起的手臂当作枕头，闭上眼。

要是是平常的话，永近会跟着一起休息。  
今天不同。  
今天有别的任务。

他拉了凳子坐在金木旁边，说是要玩会儿手机再午睡，实则暗地里静心听着。  
听着金木的呼吸声逐渐平稳、变缓。

永近一手支在桌面撑着脸，放下手机，光明正大地观察着金木的睡脸。  
眼睫毛。  
一呼一吸。

永近手痒了。  
他眨眨眼，偷瞄一圈教室里没人注意他们，便静悄悄伸出罪恶的手……

嘿。  
鼻梁我点、我点！  
额头我点、我点！  
嘴巴我——

指尖抚上的那块区域软软的，正如心脏骤然扎入的棉花堆，灵魂跟着溶化成一滩滚着粉红泡泡的液体。

永近少有的明显红了脸。

然后他突然笑了。得逞地笑。  
不知是在得逞啥，也不知是在笑给谁看。  
傻乎乎的。

正点到了。暗下去的手机屏幕自动亮起。  
永近下意识看了一眼。

——糟了！要来不及了！

他想作为一个惊喜送给金木。那自然是不能被发现的。  
得赶在阿研醒过来之前买好。

永近匆忙起身，慌乱间不小心带动了椅子。  
摩擦在地板上的声音刺耳。  
他吓了一跳，回头看向熟睡的金木。

近距离噪音即便短促，还是惊到了对方。  
金木皱了皱眉，幸在没有要苏醒的迹象的样子。

永近大大地放下了心，赶紧回到自己座位去拿钱包。  
他正要离开教室，门旁却出现了一位隔壁班的女生。  
她伸手拉住了他的衣服。


	16. 金木的场合16.8

金木睡得不是很安稳。  
永近起身的噪音离得太近，难免稍微惊到了。  
他皱着眉头迷迷糊糊要睁开眼，外面的光挤入视野里，刺目得难受。

发生了什么？  
英呢？

金木揉了揉眼。  
永近不在自己座位上，也不在身边。  
是去洗手间了吧。  
他正想闭闭眼抓紧时间再休息一会儿……

然而。  
余光瞥见了。  
不知名的女生在教室门边拉永近的衣角。

今天是……情人节。

金木从梦里醒过来了。  
他愣愣地瞪着眼就这么看着。

女生不知道讲了什么，永近弯下腰凑近对方，配合着身高差去听那亲密的细语。  
女生羞红了脸，递出手里的巧克力。  
永近笑着，收下了。

指甲陷进柔软的指腹，偏白的皮肤泛起红痕。  
金木垂下目光，沉默地趴回桌子上。  
他埋脸在双臂之间，近距离注视着课桌表面的纹路。

暗沉木色和光滑表面。  
浅褐的底和淡色的线条。  
木头的观感让人想起年轮。

空白占据着意识。  
他放弃思考，将自己抛身于苍茫。

金木不想多余地胡思乱想。  
不想拷问自己一样擅自想象那些充满折磨的画面。  
也不想继续看那两个人相处的场景。

【哩？】  
共享视野的兔子完全不能理解他的想法。  
【说不定是个误会哩？】

“……他收下了。”金木闷声。

还是说认为当面收下情人节礼物等同于答应交往的只有他？  
那样子怎么看都不像是友谊巧克力吧？  
如果不是求交往的话，放到鞋柜不就好了。

【万一是人家想要他转交哩？】

我都还没给他送过巧克力。  
说过喜欢我的他，也没有给我送巧克力。

【噗噗噗噗，是“凭什么”的发问吗？】  
兔子作出锤地狂笑的效果。  
【嫉妒哩哈哈哈哈你在嫉妒哩！不是你自己说不想跟他在一起的嘛！现在又吃醋起来了！噗噗噗太可笑了！】

它的嘲讽令端坐心脏上的不堪深入了几分。

不安。自卑。空茫。

金木收紧了环抱自己的手臂，侧脸向另一边。

是墙的边缘。  
是窗户和蓝天。  
朦胧的光线摇进瞳孔中。

他慢慢地眨了眨眼，眨掉一些不该存在的水渍。  
墙壁瓷砖映照着的是自己的脸。

贪婪的面容是多么的丑陋，矫情的模样是多么的令人讨厌啊。  
金木低笑一声。无力的。  
嘴上说着不想和对方在一起却还是在想多余的事情。  
明明就没有那个权利。

身旁传来拉动椅子的声音，坐下来的人突然发出奇怪的咕呜叫声。  
是永近。  
他似乎是忘记了什么，有点着急，嘴里念着糟糕。

而与此同时，上课铃打响了。  
准点到可怕的教师招呼着走廊里的学生边走进教室。  
永近不得不起身回到自己座位上。

金木趴着在衣袖上蹭了几下，偷偷揉掉眼角泛起的红，假装自己刚醒过来。  
他下意识看向了永近那边，正好目击到他把巧克力收入自己的抽屉。

放在桌面上的额手不自觉地收紧了。

“……这是，不幸吗？”  
他自言自语地喃喃。

【……】

过去曾几度被人欺凌、被人施以暴力、被人冷落，金木都没有想过“不幸”这个词。  
他认为那些都是因为自己的存在给别人带来了困扰的结果。  
而这次，迄今为止的第一次。  
他把子仁推在了他人的身上。  
推在了——不幸的身上。

——不幸魔女哟。  
——假如你在辛勤工作地话，就请带走他的厄运吧。

少年妄想般的无声祈祷着不可能发生的事。

兔子对此保持了缄默。  
它没有点明。  
和永近那家伙在一起的这个空间，这个教室里。  
金木身上的不幸是不会发作的。

下午的第一节课，老师有趣地给出知识游戏，让同学们找朋友互动。  
永近自然找上了金木。  
后者没有拒绝，却回避了大部分对视。

金木怕自己会忍不住大发脾气。  
没有那个身份，又想做与之配对的撒娇行为。

他很努力不让隐藏的不满表现出来伤到永近，但那个人对情绪是何等敏感，一下就注意到。

永近一副担心着想和金木说话的样子，可互动很快结束，学生各自都得回到座位上。  
然后更不幸的，老师突然宣布了要测试，第一节课下课后立刻开考，连堂第二第三节课，所有休息时间都被剥夺了。  
紧接着便是放学了。

今天的值日生是金木。

“那个，阿研！”  
考试一结束，永近生怕他溜掉一样扑过来抓住他的手急匆匆地说话。  
“我出去买点东西，等会儿回来。你做完值日稍微等等我。”  
金木看着他，还没来得及开口，永近便转身跑酷般在抱怨声中跳过同学的课桌和椅子，以最快的速度跑出去了。

金木动了动嘴唇，低下头来，手上停下的收拾东西的动作继续。  
作业放进书包。笔记本放进书包。笔盒放进书包。手机放进书包。  
拉上拉链，挂在桌旁的勾子上。

周围三三两两结伴离去的同学的欢笑声是那么的惹人厌。  
肺部原因不明地抽着疼。

他抿紧唇，起身到教室后的柜子里拿出扫把。  
握着长柄的手紧紧的。  
小声的嘟囔只有自己听得见。

“想给女孩子买回礼还早啦……起码也要等到三月嘛……”


	17. 永近的场合17.9

“那个……永近君，我想拜托你一件事。”

永近并不认识拉住自己的人。  
隔壁班的，他见过几面。名字不清楚。

“怎么了吗？”  
虽然有点急，他还是耐下性子来听对方说话。

女生脸颊微红。  
“我想拜托你帮我把巧克力送给一个人……”  
她谨慎地瞅了瞅周围，很小声很小声地说出了名字。  
“什么？”  
永近没听清，下意识凑近了。  
“是齐藤君……”  
女生用气音说道，将捏在手里的小小礼盒递出去。  
“请不要告诉他是我送的。谢谢你！”  
她一鞠躬，红着脸转身跑掉了。

那青涩害羞的模样有点像金木。永近望着那背影怔了怔。

要是能让金木主动送巧克力给我就好了。  
脑海里蹦出这么个念头。  
他回到金木身旁的座位，刚想坐下，却猛然想起被遗忘掉的原本的目的。

《你是笨蛋吗……》

糟糕了糟糕了！没有时间了！

永近连忙起身要赶出去，结果铃声不巧地打响了。

啊——

他抱头瞪眼惨叫，眼睁睁看着老师走进教室，宣布上课。

永近不得不回到自己的座位，心里默默淌泪。

怎么办啊……放学后再去吗？  
但是放学要和阿研一起走，如果特地撇下他去买巧克力，就有点本末倒置了……  
果然还是改日吗？

上课期间永近一如既往转头去看金木。

啊、啊咧？  
阿研怎么没精打采得更加严重了？

要说如何察觉到的……  
金木不仅不像以前那样偶尔会为了解老师提问无人回答的难看去举手，连偶尔与他的眼神交流行为都没有了。  
往常永近只要一直看着他，金木肯定能够发觉到视线，并且无奈回应，叫他专心听课。  
然而现在一点反应都没有。

明明今早还好好的…是睡觉到上课之间这段时间发生了什么？做噩梦吗？  
永近皱眉。  
老师捕捉到他的走神，无情地叫他起来回答问题。  
幸好永近不算太笨，绞尽脑汁快速心算，顺利地给出答案。

“不要再游神天外了，再有下次出去提水桶。”老师叱他一声。  
班上哄笑，被批的永近下意识看向了金木。  
窗边的单薄少年看起来比他游神得还严重。居然没有给出任何反应。  
永近拉扯了难看的笑容，挠挠头坐下。

给点…回应嘛。  
难不成是对我生气？

他脑海里闪过刚才那位女生的身影。

“不会是……被看到了…吧？”  
永近迟疑地小声自问。

狐狸冷笑。

椅子移动发出的声音有可能惊醒了阿研而刚好看见他和那个女生交谈的过程。  
那个过程偏偏又在外人看来会显得暧昧……什么凑近听人说话，什么红着脸交付巧克力。  
搭配在情人节的氛围下，那奇异的气氛更上一层。

如果是真的，这到底运气有多不好才会巧合到这种地步啊。

永近捂着脸，无声地呻.吟。

假如喔，假如。  
阿研喜欢着他的话，那么看见那一幕会吃醋是当然的吧？

苦笑的情况下心里还有点甜滋滋。

拜托了。假如真的那么棒阿研还是喜欢着我，就请不要让他钻牛角尖。

不知向谁卖力地祈祷着，永近打算一下课就去解释。

结果居然有考试！

没了唯二的课间，永近简直想用头磕爆桌子。

他心不在焉地写着卷子，抖着腿焦躁地熬到了放学时间。

交卷时瞥见到黑板上的值日生姓名是金木。

诶。  
这样…不如直接趁阿研值日的时间去买个巧克力，然后写封信解释塞进礼盒里好了。

想到了自认为绝佳的点子，永近眼睛微亮，振作了精神。

他知道金木不擅长直面这种情感的问题，写信这种绕路转折的解释反而会让那只小兔子更好接受。

哟西！  
就这么决定了！

老师一喊放学，永近立刻闪到金木面前。

“那个，阿研！我出去买点东西，等会儿回来。你做完值日稍微等等我。”

狐狸见他兴冲冲的模样，憋在嘴里的话直接吞了回去。  
你这家伙…明明之前还答应过陪他一起值日的……完全忘掉了啊。

永近毫不留手地使出魔法加速冲到商业街。  
可今天是什么日子啊。  
情人节耶？  
无论哪家专卖巧克力或者甜品的店门口都排满了人，有些即便卖的商品和巧克力毫无关系也特地沾边招来人气。

要抓紧时间就没办法啊……  
永近苦闷地抓抓发尾，只好冲进便利店选了一个包装特别好看的巧克力，再加上信纸和一堆其他小零食。  
便利店里有方便客人进食小吃的长桌，桌面还算干净。  
永近借了店员的笔，匆匆写下一封信。

今日中午我被人叫出去帮忙转交巧克力了。虽然不知道会不会产生什么流言蜚语…还是想告诉你一声。我决不是接受了别人的感情。  
我喜欢阿研，这份心情一如当初告白的时候，甚至比那个时候更强烈。  
只有这个请你不要忘记。  
因为现在是朋友关系，巧克力就请当做友谊巧收下吧。

放到别人那里看来，这份信或许显得怪异了。  
但这两个人之间不同。  
……  
谁叫两个人都是恋爱笨蛋。  
永近写信忘了谨慎措辞，只考虑着怎样才能解释好误会，想直白点不让人想太多。  
金木读信肯定会顾不上别的，满心栽在其实并不适宜出现在友人信件里的告白吧。

永近折起薄薄的信纸，塞入巧克力包装盒子与外层包装纸之间，然后把零食和重要的友谊巧都装进一个袋子里，假装这些只是普通的礼物。

[Moon·acceleration]

加速魔法的削弱版。  
永近维持着快飞起来的狂奔赶回学校。  
他已经很快了。

可是大部分人走光了的教室里，没有金木的身影。  
握着扫把要赶人扫地的是一个女同学。

永近的喘气在愣神中逐渐平复。  
他视线落到那个人座位上，挂在桌边的书包不见了。  
也就是说…不是去了洗手间。  
金木回去了。

他似是不敢相信，去问了值日的人一句。

“今天不是阿研值日吗？”  
“阿研？啊，是说金木同学吧？金木同学跟我临时换了值日时间，说是他家里有事喔。”  
“…谢谢你。”

永近拿出手机来看。  
翻来覆去都没有发现新消息。  
若是家里有事先走，在他提前跟金木说要等他的情况下，金木是不会悄声无息离开的。

阿研是个有担当有责任感不愿麻烦别人的好孩子啊。

永近知道。  
金木不是家里有事——而是在刻意躲着他。

他轻声叹了口气。  
无奈，却又有点欣喜。  
阿研这么明显的摆出情绪，人比过往生动了许多。  
虽然更想要那种亲近的吃醋法，但现在总好过阿研维持着没事的表面，什么都不跟他表达。

小兔子逃走了。  
知道兔子窝在哪的狐狸选择直接上门去。

外头挂着浅冈的门牌。  
永近按了按门铃，稍微等了会儿。  
应声出来开门的并不是金木。

和金木有几分像的穿着立领制服的少年，拧着眉毛奇怪地打量永近。  
“找谁？”

永近认识这个人。  
不，与其说是认识，不如说是了解金木时，得知的眼前人身份。  
浅冈优一，阿研的表弟。

“请问阿研在家吗？”  
“金木研？不在。”  
浅冈几乎是用视线在永近身上从上到下磨了一遍。  
“你是他同学？”  
“是的，我是他朋友。”永近将手里的塑料袋递给对方，“这个，能拜托你转交给他吗？”

浅冈优一愣了一下，接过那袋东西。  
他的目光略微变化了。  
“你还有什么事吗？”

永近犹豫起来。  
他其实想在这里等金木回来。  
这种礼物当然还是当面交更好吧？

《不行。你还有任务。不要把时间浪费在这里。》  
什么叫浪费时间啊！  
永近很想抱怨很想违抗。  
可狐狸就像是塞进脑子里赶不出去的蚊子，那种深夜耳边嗡嗡叫还拍不死的。

再说了，手里还有齐藤的巧克力没送到位。  
今天之内必须要交到这家伙手上啊。

他头疼着屈服了。

“没有了。”永近礼貌地告辞离开，微微鞠躬，“谢谢你的帮忙。”

他转身走了。  
因此错过了。  
错过看见浅冈优一刹那间身上扭曲黑暗的气息。  
还有狰狞的表情。


End file.
